


The Canary Cry (The Arrowverse Chronicles #1)

by DCUnitedFanfics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUnitedFanfics/pseuds/DCUnitedFanfics
Summary: A/U - Season 2 remake. Felicity's past comes back to haunt her in the darkest way possible. He father arrives to Starling City to kill her and Felicity fears more for Oliver and the others being harmed by her psycho father than being harmed by Slade Wilson. When Slade kidnaps her and injects her with a serum that turns her into a metahuman things get really crazy. *Deathsmoak*





	1. Chapter 1

**I know that people are sensitive these couples of months and have mixed feelings towards Felicity Smoak no thanks to Season 4 but keep in mind that this is simply a fanfiction and I only write for fun because I know that none of this will never happen in the show.**

**WARNING: This is a rewrite to my first story, The Canary Cry and it takes place in an alternate universe. There will be a lot of changes to the first story, including some of the elements of the story; meaning you might get a noir feeling in it. Rated R for violent scenes, sex, language, scenes that might make your skin crawl and character deaths that will either satisfy you or make you cry like bitches.**

**The prologue will be the only thing written in first person.**

**Enjoy**

***Cue the piano music from the movie Logan***

* * *

 

I was scared to do it at first. I didn't want to. The many opportunities I refused because I thought I wasn't cut out for it but I had to. Not everything is a choice. Through time, being a superhero has never been a game. It was a nightmare. Heroes are never born. They're made. Just like Oliver, he was never born a hero. He was made. He fought his way to become what he is today. The Arrow.  
Five years in purgatory, he fought to survive and now fights to save people, even if it comes with a price. In general, every hero and villain has a price to pay. I learned that the hard way at the end when I took the mantle of Black Canary after my best friend died. I knew what I was getting myself into but I didn't care, not anymore. Sara Lance, the previous Canary before her passing, told me that having a name doesn't make me a hero. Having a costume doesn't make me a hero. Having powers doesn't make me a hero. It's about saving lives, doing what's right, taking a stand and not giving to anything or anyone that tries to tell you otherwise. Even if it means having to sacrifice what you love most. I learned that the hard way after having my heart die on me. And it still hurts but if it hadn't, I wouldn't be the person I am today.

It's the middle of the night. My lover and I walk out of the theatre after watching a romance movie. It's snowing. A drizzle of frozen white rain. Piles of white cover the edge of the sidewalk where we walk on.

I wear my black trenchcoat along with knee-length boots and a black sunhat. My lover wears his beige overcoat and gloves. He holds my hand in his, giving me security. I almost never feel safe even with him around. But I am grateful for him to be by my side despite the horrors I lived through ten months ago. Those were the horrors I wish to forget.

He leans his head towards me, kissing me on the lips hued in dark red. He holds me close, his warm giving me comfort. We ignore the world around with just a kiss but not so intertwined to not notice a man following behind us.

We exchange looks and pretend to be oblivious of it. We smile lovingly at each other as we make a turn to a dark gritty alleyway. The man continues to follow us. I have already seen enough movies to know what his moves are. He would follow us, take out his weapon and command us to give him whatever valuable we have in our disposal.

And that's what he does. It's a cliche. But there are moments where a cliche can be broken. The moment I here the clicking sound of the safety cap being removed, I turn to smack the gun out of his hand and scream loudly in his face. The force and vibration of the scream sends him back flying and skids against grimy and damp ground once he lands. He looks at me in terror. I've been been getting that look from my enemies quite a lot these days.

My lover smirks at me proudly before walking over to the man, grabs him by the shirt collar and delivers repetitive blows to the man's face while I simply stand and watch. The Wayne family walked through an alley similar to this one before being murdered, only the son left alive. We are not willing to be victimized like them. I have already been a victim long enough.

My lover's fist is already smudged with the man's blood. Once he is done, I walk over to them. The man's face is bloodied and now begs us for mercy. I already know the man's name. He is responsible for the deaths of two little girls. One age 4 and the other age six. One blonde with brown eyes and the other black hair and green eyes. Both taken from playgrounds at school. Raped. Killed. Butchered. And then their bodies stuffed in black trash bags before finally being tossed in the river where they were found by SCPD the next morning. His fingerprints on the plastic bag helped identify him. So it was no coincidence Slade and I were on a date at the area where the fucker lives.

Mercy? He does not deserve mercy, not after what he has done. He killed two innocent girls. Why? What did they do to deserve this? Why destroy the life of an innocent child to satisfy a selfish need? It's horrendous. It's disgusting. It even makes an honourable villain feel disgusted. It even made Slade feel disgust. I look down at the man with coldness filling my eyes and hardening what remains of my soul before raising my foot and stomping it firmly into the man's face. It's not wisest thing to do. SCPD would arrest us for attacking an unarmed man despite being previously armed. But it was the right thing to do. We saved a lot of little girls out there. The hunter became the hunted.

It's time for the predator to become the prey and for the prey to become the predators.


	2. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

**20 years ago...**

_"It's okay, Felicity," she heard her mother faint, holding the knife in her hands and blood trickling down her arms and dripping to the floor from the end of her elbows. Felicity, a little girl of age 4 with short black hair and blue-green eyes, watched intently. She should do something. She should have stopped her. She wanted to stop her. But she didn't. She couldn't. By the time she got downstairs in her nightgown and clutching her Raggedy Ann doll to her chest, it was already too late. There was already blood on the floor. She simply stared, tears filling those green-blue eyes of hers. She did not scream. She did not cry. She simply watched. Red staining white. "Everything's going to be all right, baby girl," she said to Felicity before she falling to the floor unconscious. Felicity didn't remember much of what happened that night. All she could remember is finding her mother Evelyn Smoak with her wrists slit open and falling unconscious, and Felicity calmingly dialling up 9-1-1 for help._

_"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" Felicity heard a woman ask on the phone._

_"Mommy killed herself," she told her. Felicity waited ten seconds before hanging up the phone._

* * *

**Today...**

**10 months earlier... (before prologue)**

She woke up every morning at six o' clock but every morning, she would remain lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling with her forearm on her forehead, thinking about everything. Oliver. Diggle. Sara. Slade. Donna. Her mother. There was never a single day where she wasn't thinking of her mother. She would see her mother in her dreams, doing the same thing over and over again. Sometimes she would dream of Moira being murdered by Slade. As much as she didn't like Moira, the horrified look on Oliver's face when Slade skewered her with his sword was too terrifying to think about. Felicity sometimes wished she could have done something about it. She wished she could have topped him skewering Moira no matter how evil she was, just like she wished she could have stopped her mother Evelyn from killing herself. But none of those things happened.

After spending five minutes lying there, Felicity finally managed to get out of bed. Job started a 9 o' clock. The first thing she would do before heading to work was go out and do some jogging. A morning routine that was done daily. She slipped on her training bra and pink tank top along with black spandex pants and black sneakers with pink lacing. She then ties her hair back in her usual ponytail. She left her glasses on the nightstand next to her bed though. It would have been a hazard for her jogging while wearing glasses. Worst case scenario? Falling onto the pavement face-first and the glass compacted in the frame shattering into your eye. Felicity would rather not take the risk of wearing her glasses while jogging.

She jogged through Starling City Park. She considered herself lucky that there were already a few people occupying the park despite being too early. She never felt comfortable going outside by herself, especially at these early hours when the sky were still greyish blue and the sun still hid behind the clouds. She heard there was a serial killer hiding in Starling City Park, preying on small girls, between age 4 and 12. The killer's favourite a little joggers, children that do exercises with their mothers or fathers. If they were left unguarded, the killer would snatch them on the spot. He would rape and kill them. Stuff their bodies in a trash bag before dumping them in the river for a fisherman to find and report it to SCPD. It was sick, preying on small children, innocent children that did nothing wrong. The thought made Felicity want to vomit. And she did. She found a trash can near the park bench and threw up whatever contents she contained in her stomach. Oliver, Diggle and Sara were on the case but still haven't found any leads. All they knew was that the killer had a thing for joggers. Felicity was multitasking, exercising while keeping an eye on the perimeter for anything suspicious. So far there was no one hiding in the trees or bushes that could be a serial killer. SCPD and news media told parents to keep their children close. If not, don't bring them to the park at all until the killer was caught.

Stopping to catch her breath, she would look around just in case. Two adult joggers, a couple, ran past her as well as an old obese woman walking her golden retriever. The dog nearly tackled Felicity to the ground trying to lick her if the old lady hadn't pulled it back. Felicity was more of a cat person. So far, no serial killer, none that she could see. She would expect a serial killer to be someone with a dark hoodie but with all honesty. It could be anyone. A friend. A boyfriend. A girlfriend. A mother. A father. An uncle. A child. Anyone could be a serial killer or a serial rapist if you happen to push the wrong buttons. Just like her friend Jerome Valeska back in Gotham. He was just a normal circus boy before his buttons were pushed the wrong way and he committed matricide. Now he was spending the rest of his life in Arkham Asylum.

But nothing. No serial killer.

After the one hour exercise, Felicity returned home to get ready for work.

She took a shower first to wash off all the sweat from her body. It was a chilly March morning so she decided to take a hot shower. She washed her blonde hair with cherry and almond-scented shampoo and scrubbed her body with cocoa butter soap before washing it all off. Afterwards, she got out of the shower to dry herself off. She blow-dried her hair before getting dressed in a floral blouse and a pink pencil skirt with black pump heels. She tied a white pearl necklace around her neck and tied her hair once more in a tight ponytail. She looked at her reflection in the dresser mirror and sighed.

 _Who am I?_ she kept asking herself in her mind every time she looked at herself in the mirror. She always questioned her value to the team. She wasn't a fighter like the others, especially Sara. She loved Sara but sometimes watching her spar with Oliver and Diggle made her question her own worth to the team. Sara could do almost anything, even hack as good as Felicity. So that was a thing she kept asking herself every time she looked at herself in the mirror. Who am I? What am I to them?

Before leaving her apartment, she takes her anti-depressant pills with a mug of black coffee. She had been taking anti-depressant since she was a child, a year after her mother's death. Once she took her anti-depressants, she left the apartment.

* * *

Arriving to Queens Consolidated, Felicity walked out of the elevator. She was the only one in the elevator. When stepping out, she encountered herself with Adrian Chase, Oliver's district attorney. Chase was about Oliver's age. He wasn't as handsome as Oliver but he was a charming man all the same. He was representing Oliver's case after Isabel Rochev took over Queens Consolidated and handed the company to Slade Wilson. The man who killed Moira Queen was now CEO of Queens Consolidated. Despite the testament of Oliver and Thea Queen, SCPD couldn't find evidence that Slade used a sword to kill Moira so they couldn't arrest him. Oliver hired Adrian Chase to work his case, fighting to get the company back. They haven't been successful at the moment.

"Mr. Chase," she greeted him with the nod of her head.

Adrian Chase did the same. "Miss Smoak."

"Is Oliver here yet?" she asked.

"Yes. We just finished talking," he said, "We'll be having another meeting on Friday."

"I know this is none of my business to ask but how's Oliver doing? Is there any good news that you could have given him?" she asked.

Adrian sighed in deception. "I'm not going to lie, Miss Smoak. Things aren't looking as good as Mr. Queen hoped. To put it in simple words, Mr. Wilson and his own attorney us crushing us like bugs."

"Let me know if you need any help," she said, "I'm a hacker. I can find any information on Slade Wilson that can help you get Oliver's company back."

Adrian nodded, smiling at her gratefully though it looks a bit flirtatious than grateful "I'll give you a call then." He walked past her to the elevator.

She watched the elevators close in front of him. Oliver told her that Adrian was somewhat attracted to her. But of course, the man is married and Felicity doesn't do married men. She would have to remind him that the next time she saw him.

She headed over to her desk where her pride and joy await her. The computer and keyboard. She hated being the EA of Queens Consolidated, most of the time it was just her organizing meetings and evening plans for the CEO, doing layouts and bringing coffee. She felt a bit downgraded but the pay was good so she tried not to complain while still working. She considered quitting Queens Consolidated after Slade took over the company as CEO with Isabel being Vice President. However, Oliver convinced her to stay. He needed eyes and ears in the company. He needed Felicity to stay alert at Slade's activities. To find out what his next move would be. She felt squeamish about it. What's worse was that her desk was right outside the CEO office and the doors were made of glass, so she was being watching by Slade and Isabel constantly. They both knew that Felicity worked for Oliver as his hacker, coordinating searches and doing many things normal hackers couldn't do. It surprised Felicity how Slade didn't fire her for simply being friends with Oliver since he practically fired almost everyone in Queens Consolidated close to Oliver. Perhaps he needed collateral in case Oliver tried to attack him as the Arrow. There was no telling what Slade had planned. So far, the only thing Slade had Felicity do was fetch layouts, pass on his phone calls and bring coffee. Her hands sometimes shook every time she went near Slade but tried not to show fear. And also tried not to look at him in the eye.

"Felicity...Fe-li-ci-ty!"

Felicity jumped startled at the sound of Oliver's voice and looked up to stare at him. She didn't hear him enter the building this morning. She was too concentrated on her work that she didn't hear him. Oliver still had a job here in Queens Consolidated. Despite no longer being CEO, his family still owned the company. They couldn't toss Oliver out the window so he maintained a job at Queens Consolidated working behind a desk but in a different floor, not like Felicity, and he was only allowed to follow Slade's orders which were told by Isabel. Any contradictions would get him into trouble, or fired.

"Oh, um, morning Mr. Queen," Felicity stood up and patted down her pink pencil skirt.

"You okay, Felicity?" Oliver asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she told him which was total lie. She was thinking about her mother lately which she hadn't done in a long time, "Late night jobs are sometimes exhausting, if you know what I mean."

Oliver nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. Last night, Felicity was up analyzing the Mirakuru serum Oliver brought to her and wanted her to send it to Caitlin and Cisco in Central City to make a cure for Slade Wilson and his lapdog of Isabel Roshev. Felicity already gave the Mirakuru to Cisco and Caitlin to have it analyzed for her back at Central City. They would call her soon to see what the Mirakuru contained and perhaps find something to reverse the effect. Right now, they just had to wait and act casual.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and go home. Get some rest," he told her. Felicity bit her lower lip.

"I should but, unfortunately, I don't think it's up to me or to you to tell me that since you is no longer CEO," she sighed in deception, "Sorry if it offends you."

Oliver nodded in agreement despite not wanting to hear it. He was already reminded more than seven times by Isabel that he was no longer CEO of the company. "I know. Listen...I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Slade. Whatever happens with me, has nothing to do with you, okay?" he told her lowly so no one else could hear. He was still upset about what happened to his mother. Slade killed her in cold blood. Felicity _really_ felt sorry for Moira now that she was dead and that Oliver lost his home, his sister, his club, his company and their headquarters. They gathered up everything they had from their headquarters before Verdant was shutdown. Felicity kept the rest of the equipment hidden at her apartment, except for the glass cases with costumes and bow and arrows. The rest was at the Clock Tower, their latest hideout. _No way in hell am I risking having the police enter my home to discover a bunch of Arrow stuff. No offense, Oliver._

"Yeah, I know," Felicity said.

"Mr. Queen."

Oliver's eyes rolled in annoyance and Felicity bit her lip again at the sound of Isabel's voice. She was standing behind Oliver and he had to turn around to face her. Isabel wasn't alone, however. Slade, also known as _Deathstroke_ , was with her as well. Just simply looking at him made her skin crawl and sent chills up her spine. The colour from her face drained out of her completely. _Crap._

"Our next board meeting is in the conference room at 9. Don't be late," Isabel said to Oliver who kept glaring at her all the while.

"...Of course not," he said, "We wouldn't want to disappoint our investors today, now do we?"

"Let's hope not," Slade finally spoke. Even hearing him made Felicity jump. His voice was deep and gruff, something Felicity wouldn't like to hear in her sleep. "The investors are very important and they expect our best behavior during the meeting. They are already aware of our strained relationship after Moira Queen's death and they would be very disappointed if we end up eating at each other's throats. If we do not make the best of it, we will end up losing the company."

Felicity hated to admit it but he was right. Any form of disagreement could be a great hazard for the company. Not that she gave a shit about losing her job but this was Oliver's company. She should probably start filing up her resumes at the hardware store across town just in case. Until then, they had to fight to keep the company afloat.

"Okay," Felicity heard Oliver say, "Board Meeting. Let's go." Then, he and Isabel walked away to the elevator and she was now alone with the most dangerous assassin in the world. _Oh motherfucking hell!_

Felicity insisted Oliver on wanting to help but already mentioned many times that was his battle and didn't want her or Diggle getting hurt. She didn't need saving from this though. All those people ever do was talk about investments and money, and competitions with other companies. Already, Oliver was secretly trying to ally himself with Ray Palmer to help him take down the QC into bankruptcy and get Slade and Isabel out. A good strategy. A good plan. Felicity still wondered how that was going to turn out at the end. She hoped Oliver knows what he's doing. She was worried that the whole Slade thing was getting to his head.

"Miss Smoak," Felicity watched Slade walk up to her desk and she immediately took a step back. He smiled at her but she didn't. _I don't trust him_. Oliver told her to never trust him. _He doesn't have to tell me twice._

"Yes, Mr. Wilson?" she asked nervously.

"Would you attend our board meeting today?" he asked and her eyes widened. Was he really asking her this?

"I'm an EA, Mr. Wilson," She told him the best excuse she could think even if it was the worst that came out of her mouth. "I simply do paperwork and files, and simply serve coffee."

"I am aware of that," he said, "The thing is I need your assistance. I need you to read out a few terms to our clients. And make a constructive argument towards any objections the investors plan to bombard me with."

"Well, you can certainly read and you certainly have a way of getting what you want, why can't you do it?" _Shit. Me and my big mouth_. Slade kept looking sternly at her and for a moment, she thought he was going to slap her "...or maybe Oliver?...or Isabel?"

"I would, but if you have not notice, my job has very tiring these days and don't seem to be in the mood for my clients so I am asking for your assistants. As for Isabel and Mr. Queen, I doubt they would agree," he said, "But let me confess, I do not want you to attend because I need you to, I want you to attend because I want you to."

"Why?"

"When I look at you, I see something different behind those glasses of yours. Something intriguing and very useful. You are quite lovely, have you realized it?" he said. Felicity simply stared at him. It had been quite a while since anyone thought she was pretty, even after Barry Allen ended up in a coma or even after Copper... _No, don't think about that, Felicity. Just don't. It's not healthy for you to think about the past._ "You are very lovely, Miss Smoak. Also, you are very intelligent. I need someone like you to attract clients."

"Are you asking to prostitute myself? Because I didn't come here to work in this company so I can sleep with strangers."

Felicity heard him chuckle deeply. In her head, she didn't think he was referring to that. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"In the board meeting, there will be men looking at you. They will see how lovely you are. When I ask them if they wish to work for me in the QC they will say _yes_. But they will not agree just for the investments, the Glades or to help the city. It is because they wish to be at your side. Of course, I have a great respect towards you since you are a woman." _What does he mean because I'm a woman?_ "I will certainly not allow my clients get distracted being near you. You will simply be there for entertainment, to manipulate our clients and perhaps they will end up eating out of our hands, and that's when we will have them working for us. I need you as a manipulation."

"So, technically, I'm a pawn in the meeting to trick the clienteles to work for you." He nodded.

Felicity really didn't like the idea of helping Slade manipulate and seduce other CEOs into investing but if it meant saving the company from bankruptcy for Oliver, she would do in a heartbeat. So she agreed to help him.

"Be ready to come up in a few minutes," he told her, "Also, I would need you to bring up coffee for us."

"Um...do you...do you mind if I ask who would be at the board meeting?" Felicity asked. It wasn't any of her business but she was curious.

"Raymond Palmer. Bruce Wayne. Alexander Luthor. Arthur Light. Mr. Wayne also brought in his ward which is enough of a headache for me," he turned to walk away, "Do not disappoint me, Miss Smoak." He left.

Felicity went to the bathroom to get ready for Slade's _scheme_ or whatever he was involving her in. She hoped the IT department paid her extra for this. _Oliver is going to be so mad at me for agreeing to this_. Lucky for Slade, Felicity brought some extra clothes to work just in case she spilled coffee or if she had any plans after work. A royal blue dress with short sleeves, knee-length skirt and a V-neck collar. The gap was a bit too wide so she slipped on a black tank top underneath so no one would look at her breasts. She put away her pink pencil skirt and her white floral blouse in her bag. As for her hair, Felicity assumed men did not like women with ponytails, so, she simply removed the ponytail and allowed her blonde locks cascade over her shoulders. Felicity also put on some lipstick. The glasses stayed on though. _If Slade suggests for me to take off my glasses, he has another thing coming_. Felicity sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror like she did at home. _What am I worth to_ them?

* * *


	3. Board Meeting

Felicity headed for the elevator as quickly as possible before the doors could close on her and took her up to the top floor where the board meeting would take place. The meeting wasn't until 9. It's only 8:40. She was early. She didn't care if she was early or not. As long as she got there.

Once she got to the top floor, Felicity stepped out of the elevator but not without tripping on her heels and nearly fell forward. Luckily, she was saved as a pair of hands that grabbed her waist and straightening her up.

"Careful, Miss Smoak, you wouldn't want to get hurt." It was Slade that kept her from falling face first to the floor. She then came to realize she almost fell in front of everyone present for the board meeting. _Kill me now. This is the last time I am wearing heels for work._ She also realized that Slade still had his hands around her waist so she quickly wiggled out of his hold. Felicity watched Slade looking up and down at her, probably admiring her dress.

"You look lovely," he smiled softly which kind of surprised her.

"Thanks," she bit her lip again. She would plan out her funeral later. In her head, she was dying of embarrassment.

"You forgot to bring the coffee, Miss Smoak," Isabel sneered at Felicity.

Felicity knew she forgot something but didn't know what it was until Isabel brought it up. Felicity wasn't going to risk falling again going up and down the elevator to get coffee. If Isabel wanted coffee, she could get it herself.

"Oh, sorry, the coffee maker broke," Felicity lied apologetic.

"Then, why don't you go down stairs to fetch some at the coffee shop across the street?" Isabel asked.

"Miss Rochev," Slade raised his voice slightly, which kind of startle Isabel a bit, "Let's not be rude today. We are all tired today but there is no reason to be rude to our EA."

"Exactly. _EA_ ," she gritted her teeth at Felicity.

EA as in Executive Assistant. However, Felicity would have to remind her that she wasn't as slave that had to do everything as told every waking moment.

"Miss Smoak will be joining us today in the board meeting," Slade said before paying attention to his investors. Bruce Wayne. Ray Palmer. Lex Luthor. Arthur Light. A young boy was sitting on a seat, probably age 9 or 10, wearing a professional suit just like the others and reading one of Charles Dickens' books. Felicity found it creepy that a kid was wearing an expensive suit and reading a Dickens books. She thought of Hannibal Lecter from the prequel movie. He must be Mr. Wayne's ward, as Slade mentioned earlier. If only Mr. Wayne knew that this was a company, not a daycare center. "I hope you don't mind. She is my assistant. Miss Smoak, I'd like you to meet Bruce Wayne, Ray Palmer ―."

"And I _know_ their names," Felicity said before he could finish. She wasn't stupid not knowing the names of Queens Consolidates' competitors. Of course, she didn't know the name of Mr. Wayne's ward.

"Um, Mr. Wilson, Miss Felicity Smoak is _my_ assistant," Oliver corrected.

"Mr. Queen, since this is no longer your company, she no longer works for you," Slade tells him. Felicity would correct him if he was wrong. But he wasn't. Oliver was no longer her boss. Slade was. And that made things even more unnerving for them both. "She works for me. And so do you."

 _But I still work for the Arrow, Deathstroke. Don't you forget that?_ Felicity thought. But of course, Oliver shut up after he said that.

"Now, let us begin our meeting," he said as they all entered the office. The ward stayed behind.

"Damian, are you staying put or are you coming?" Mr. Wayne said to the young boy reading. The boy didn't look up from his book. _So, his name is Damian. Weird_.

"I tend to find your meetings quite unamusing," the boy said.

"So you'll wait here?" he asked.

"No, I am simply expressing my thoughts," he clamped the book shut and got up. He walked passed Bruce Wayne and then Felicity Smoak who was holding the glass door for them. The boy named Damian looked up and down at Felicity. "Good morning."

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked him, any excuse that would aid her from attending the board meeting. The boy looked a lot like Bruce aside from having green eyes and slightly darker skin. "Hot chocolate or water?"

"No thank you. Didn't you say the coffee maker was broken?" he smirked before walking into the meeting room, leaving Felicity wide-eyed.

This caught her off guard. Damian knew she was lying about the coffee maker being broken. He was some sort of evil genius or something.

Oliver was standing right next to Felicity and he didn't seem pleased at the attire she was wearing. He kept looking up and down at her with a frown on his face as if he never saw her wearing these kinds of dresses before. Felicity worn those dresses before every time she became bait for another of his missions as the Arrow which was sort of fun but it was not cool, like at all. So, he shouldn't be surprised if he saw her wearing another dress right now.

"What are you wearing?" he whispered to her.

"It's a dress, Ollie," Felicity whispered back, stating the obvious.

"No, I mean why you are wearing it now?" he asks.

"Sorry. Mr. Wilson's orders."

"For what?"

"Beat's me," she lied.

The board meeting was kind of boring. Now Felicity knew why Slade wanted her to read out the terms out loud. He had already been standing half-an-hour explaining the current situation of the Queens Consolidated, how the aftermaths of the earthquake left disastrous economical results for both the company and the entire Starling City. Of course, many people had taken advantage of stealing money from banks after the earthquakes. They even stole a large portion of money from the QC which was now threatening the very existence of the company. Without investments, it was clear that QC would be bankrupted and threatened to be shut down permanently. It would make perfect sense. Of course, most of the explanation was making Felicity dizzy all the while and for a second she thought she saw Mr. Arthur Light nodding off and struggling to stay awake during the board meeting. Felicity pressed her lips together to avoid laughing. _This guy is just as bored of this meeting as I was._ She could also see Bruce Wayne's ward, Damian, trying to avoid laughing.

Felicity knew a lot about Arthur Light. He owned Light Industries back in New York. He was a scrawny-looking guy in a black and white suit, and had a very creepy pale face with ice blue eyes and beak-like nose. He somehow reminded Felicity of an old ally of hers while she was still studying at the MIT. _What was his name again? Oswald? Oswald Cobblepot_. _Yeah, that's him_.

Felicity wouldn't consider Oswald a friend. He was more of an acquaintance. He wasn't the kind of person you'd want to be friends with. He is a little bit ill-tempered and always liked being right in everything even if he's not right in _everything_. Also, he's sort of a conman and I do not make friendship with con-men like Cobblepot. We're still in touch though. He's, unfortunately, on my contact list on my phone. I only call him when I need him to do me a favour. One thing for sure is that Oswald is a man of negotiation and not a man of charity. If you want Oswald to do something for you, you have to do something for him. The very reason I try to avoid asking help from him as much as possible. One time, I asked him if he could tutor me on my Math homework, he asked me if I could model for him in a bikini in return and I was all like "Oh hell no!" and asked someone else instead. Oswald knows me to well, you can ask for any favours you want as long as it does not involve sex or me modeling in a bikini. He respects me.

But Arthur Light was another story. He was no Oswald Cobblepot. He was no friend of mine or an acquaintance. He was a bad man. And Oliver knew that too. He was arrested more than 40 times for aggression and rape and/or attempts of rape on young girls. One involved a girl named Carrie Kelly. _Poor girl_. Oliver was keeping a strict eye on Arthur Light for any signs of attempts towards her or Isabel. She just didn't see why Slade wanted that bastard as an ally for the Queens Consolidated.

Only 30 minutes later passed when Slade sat back down on his chair and eyed at her. _I think that's my cue to take his turn. Okay, Felicity, let's see what you can do. Don't go flirty in front of the investors. Just try to act like your natural self._ Charts appeared on the screen that was pulled down early before the meeting began.

When Felicity stood in front of everyone, she froze. _Not again_. It was that stupid stage fright she had since she was little, every time she had a spelling bee contest, a school play or a ballet recital. It was embarrassing for her. Felicity didn't even know what to say and everyone just kept staring at her, including Bruce Wayne's ward with the creepy green eyes. That was when Mr. Wilson gave her a clipboard with the papers she probably needed to read out loud. Felicity slightly turned to the chart but not turning her back on the others either. _One thing my mother taught me is to nerve turn my back to the audience._

"According to the charts, the ratings on our investments to Queens Consolidated is down by 59% which is ten times lower than the ratings that we had before which was 70%. The percentage of investments dropped drastically over the last two weeks," Felicity explained, glancing both at the papers and at the investors.

"And by what percentage was QC before the 59%?" Felicity heard Lex Luthor ask. She gulped nervously and tried very hard to keep her hands from shaking. She saw the boy whisper something to Bruce Wayne, only to be hushed.

"Um, two weeks ago, the investments on Queens Consolidated were down by 64% percent. The investments began to drop when the earthquake passed. It seems that the former investors of the company no longer wished to work Moira Queen after learning her involvement of the earthquake," Felicity read and immediately shut her mouth after the reading that last part. _What the fuck? Who the heck wrote this?_

"Of course, my mother had already apologized for the incident of the earthquake and wanted to prove that she can still do good for the city by becoming mayor of Starling City," Oliver said sternly. He seemed offended that people were still blaming Moira for the earthquake. _Damn_. "The least the people can do is giving her a bit of sympathy now that she's dead."

"They give you and Thea sympathy," Isabel retorted, "They don't really care about Moira. They simply feel pity over you two since both of you is still children."

"Sympathy is not really saving the company, is it?" the boy Damian sneered.

"Damian!" Bruce snapped, "Stop that."

He stayed quiet but Felicity could tell that he was not happy about being silenced. If she was in his head, he was probably thinking: _Bitch, you did not just tell me to shut up_.

"If the investments continue to drop, then Queens Consolidated will shut down indefinitely," Oliver said.

"And what do you think we should do about it?" Bruce Wayne asked, "It's your company now, Mr. Wilson, and you should know what should be done in this situation. Why don't you ask Mr. Queen since he was the previous owner of the company?"

She noticed Slade glaring at Bruce Wayne. It was not the first time. Bruce Wayne was a bit difficult to work with. Oliver told her so. He could be quite arrogant and broody. And he had a very bad attitude. Felicity could tell by the way he spoke to Damian. Slade did not seem to like working with Bruce Wayne. Felicity, on the other hand, had a very fearful respect for Mr. Wayne. He was kind of scary even though handsome, if you thought about it.

"I am practically pleading, Mr. Wayne," Slade told him before turning to Felicity. He wanted her to continue.

"I think what Mr. Wilson is trying to say is that he wishes to form an alliance with each of your companies. Wayne Enterprises. Lex Corp. Light Industries. Palmer Technologies. You are all known for your great companies. If you help us invest in our company to reach its 70% or more, you'll be rewarded with 40% of what the company earns..."

_WTF? Is Slade really asking for this? Is he really going to sell out Oliver's company to these people without Oliver's consent? This is complete bullshit. Oliver is certainly not going to agree with this._

"You're kidding me, right?" Felicity heard Oliver say. She could see the hurt in his eyes. Oh God. "Slade, you're selling my father's company!?"

"He's not selling it, Oliver," Isabel stood up with her hands behind her back, "We're simply trying to invest this company back on float, with the help of other companies. Mr. Wilson will still be CEO of Queens Consolidated. The only difference is that 30% of what the companies owns will be transferred to the others companies, if they agree of course."

 _Hey, Miss Bitch-a-lot, it's almost the same thing_. Slade would still be selling out the company by giving them 40% of the stocks and to be honest, that didn't seem like a very fair negotiation for Oliver. Unfortunately, he had no say in this. He's no longer the owner, unfortunately. _Shit. Why did Slade involve me in this mess?_

"I don't think this is a good idea," Oliver said.

"You don't have a say in this, Mr. Queen," Isabel said, "You are no longer the owner of this company. Slade Wilson is now."

Suddenly, Oliver stood up and calmly left the board meeting, leaving Felicity alone with the others. _Oh, thanks a lot, Ollie_. Felicity knew what it meant. He was going back to the Arrowcave and lash out his rage on punching bags, the sticks, the salmon ladder and a few drinks before calling Diggle for his next mission. She would give him an update. _I just can't believe he left me here alone with these people._

"Please, forgive Mr. Queen, he is still mourning over his mother's death and is trying to cope." Isabel said with the same smug look on her face.

Felicity really wanted to rip Isabel's hair from her scalp at this morning, even if she might end up losing her head herself in the process.

"It's no problem," Ray Palmer suddenly spoke up, "but we're still not sure if we can trust uniting our companies with yours after your previous situation. We'd had to put a lot of thought into all of this, don't you agree, Mr. Wayne?"

"I believe so," he said. Finally, someone of voice of reason. "This does not change the fact that Moira Queen was infamous for her outrageous alliance with Malcolm Merlyn before the quake. What makes you think we can trust Queens Consolidated after everything that happened."

"With all do respect, Mr. Wayne," Slade spoke up, "The crimes committed by Moira Queen are not the fault of the company. Queens Consolidated shouldn't be held responsible for something one woman did. Her and Malcolm Merlyn."

"Yet that doesn't explain why we should investing a falling company that only offers us 40% of the stock?" Bruce asked, his eyes directing to Felicity instead of Slade. Damian and the rest of the CEOs are staring at her. Felicity looked at Slade nervously. He gestured her to go on. She didn't have anything else to say though. She was mostly reading from the clipboard Slade gave her. There was nothing else to read. She was being asked to improvise.

"Mr. Wayne, I think 40% is a very generous offer in the company's behalf," she improvised just like Slade wanted, hoping she didn't embarrass herself by accidentally babbling. "Like you said, we're a falling company. We can raise it to 45% but that's all we can offer."

Isabel gave Felicity an intense stare, the kind of stare that was warning her to be careful with her words. _She'll cut me into little pieces if I mess up_ , Felicity thought.

"We can agree on funding half but fully investing the company is nearly impossible, especially with the small offer your delivering us," Lex Luthor said.

"Excuse me?" Felicity's cheeks heated when he said that, "A bigger and more successful company offers you 20 to 10 percent of the stock, which is a lot less than what we're offering, yet you accept then the offer. But when a falling company like Queens Consolidated offers you everything they have, you decide to reject it?"

"A company that was run by the same woman who killed hundreds of lives at the Glades," he said.

"And where were you at the moment the Glades fell. You weren't there. I didn't see your name helping dig out survivors or rebuild what was destroyed," Felicity retorted harshly, "We're trying to move forward and keep the company afloat for the sake of hundreds of employees that can potentially lose their jobs and end up in the streets just because you rather take a half-ass offer when we're not only offering you half of our stocks but also the rights to decide what should be given to the public and what shouldn't be given, and the rights to have a second opinion of what goes on in the company. So you're basically getting most of the company. If that's not a generous offer to you, Mr. Luthor, using the Undertaking and the Glades as an excuse is not only personally offensive but it's also hypocritical and cheap-made -." Felicity covered her mouth after saying all of this. There was no taking it back. She already said what she had to say. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"...I'm sorry," Felicity quickly apologized.

"Miss Smoak, you have no right to speak to our clients this way," Isabel almost snarled at her. Damian seemed to find it funny since he almost burst out laughing.

"Unfortunately, Miss Smoak is correct," Slade said. He looked at Felicity. "You don't need to apologize. If you do not wish to work with our company, that fine. But our offer is more than just generous and it's quite offensive that you indirectly call out offer small and mediocre. If we wish to save the company, allying ourselves is the best solution for us. If you wish to see it fall, I'll let you know that as if right now, we're not going down without a fight. You will have time to think if you wish to work with us or not. 23 hours and that's all I will give. Do you agree?"

"I do not agree with the fact this company was owned by Moira Queen before being handed over to Oliver Queen but this place _does_ have its appeals," Lex Luthor eyed at Felicity. She clenched her hand into a fist.

"We still need to think about our decision," Bruce said.

Slade smirked. "You can think about it over lunch then. I'm inviting." He stood up and adjusted his dark red tie before looking at Isabel, "Have you made reservations for lunch?"

"I thought that was Miss Smoak's job," Isabel mocked her. However, the joke was on her. There was something called the Internet which was something everyone had access to.

"I was unaware I had to make a reservation," Felicity said. Slade gave her a strange look. He wasn't really angry with her. He seemed puzzled that she didn't know she was forced to make a reservation for lunch.

"We will solve this on the way," he said. The others followed Isabel out of the conference room.

Felicity could hear the boy complain to Bruce Wayne about how the meeting was still boring but was still amused because of the argument. Felicity didn't see how a fight for the company was funny. "The executive assistant is cute though," he had said, "not _your_ type though."

"And what would you know what my type is?" Bruce asked.

"I know very well of your taste in women," Damian said.

"And what makes you think you can talk to me like that?" Bruce said sternly. The boy only smirked.

"Well, I am just a _ward_ , now am I? I'm not officially part of the family."

"I should have left you back home with Alfred."

"Maybe you should have. I find Pennyworth more entertaining than your meetings and yet he stills bores me to sleep."

Felicity cleaned up a few things. Papers scattered on the table and the screen still pulled down. She couldn't believe Slade made her do that bullshit. She was really mad at him right now. She jumped when she turned around and found herself face to face with Slade Wilson once more.

"I'm sorry if I messed up, Mr. Wilson," she apologized in babbles though she didn't actually mean it.

"It's all right," he said, "If it were me, I would have punched Mr. Luthor in the face already."

"Would you care to join us for lunch, Miss Smoak?" he asked.

"I have a lot of work to do, Mr. Wilson," she told him, "Besides, I'll order lunch in some place less expensive, if you don't mind. There's this new meal at Big Belly Burgers across the street I wanted to try. Also...who the hell brings a kid to a board meeting?"

"Mr. Wayne apologized early for that predicament," he said, "But since the boy is his ward, he thought of showing him around before adopting him."

"I think he should reconsider," she pointed out, "Has he seen the movie _Orphan_ or _Joshua_? Or _The Omen_? He better pray that that kid doesn't end becoming the next Hannibal Lecter."

The papers suddenly slid from her fingers and fell scattered to the floor.

"Crap," she grumbled before kneeling to pick them up one by one. To her surprise, Slade was also kneeling on the floor, helping her pick up the papers. "I got 'em."

"I thought you'd needed help," he said.

"Thanks but I can handle this myself," Felicity snatched the papers from his hand and gathered them all in hers before standing up. He stood up as well and gave her a frown. She didn't want him helping her. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Have I done something to offend you, Miss Smoak?" he asked.

"Oh, jeez, what do you think?" she asked sarcastically, "I was used as a pawn to persuade men into working for you only to find out I was helping you selling out the company to the Queen's competitors."

"I am not selling the company, Miss Smoak," he frowned at her.

"Sure looks like it," Felicity retorted, "Now I feel like I just betrayed my friends."

"Mr. Queen no longer owns the company, Miss Smoak, which means you no longer work for him."

"Even if Oliver no longer owns this place, I still work for him in other ways, if you know what I mean...and not in a sexual way before you say anything," _Why the hell did I say that last part?_

"I take not much else."

"Look, I understand that you and Oliver have some kind of feud for what happened at Lian Yu but I have limits to how much I can get involved. I help Oliver take down villains. I don't help villains take down Oliver. And I will not allow you to use me as a pawn against my friend. The next time this happens again, I am quitting Queens Consolidated, do you understand?"

"So, I'm guessing you won't be aiding me in the next board meeting," he chuckled. _He really thinks this is funny. He's enjoying this. He did this on purpose, I know it. How dare him!_ Felicity found Bruce Wayne's ward more tolerable than this man.

"Yeah, that won't be happening again," she ranted before leaving the conference room, "Ever!"

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Felicity should have known it was all a trick, making her an accomplice of selling the Queen's company. If she ever had to go through that again, she was bailing the city, not caring what Oliver would say. Felicity would not be toyed with anymore. Slade was going to know that Felicity was not _that_ blonde innocent and naïve IT girl he thought she was. Felicity hated him for that. _He's going to pay for this...right after I have my lunch at Big Belly's Burger_.

* * *

Felicity heard there was a new special. Cheese n' Steak Burger. The good thing about Big Belly's Burger was that it was nearby. She simply had to cross the street and walk two blocks. She ordered her burger along with a bottle of water and a chocolate milkshake. She liked chocolate. Betty always gave Felicity her usual order which was bacon cheese, so, she was surprised when Felicity told her she wanted to try the new special today. At least she knew she liked chocolate milkshake. Felicity wondered if Rachel would like Big Belly Burgers. She promised her she would take her here on Friday. Felicity always asked permission before taking Rachel out. Maybe she would like Big Belly Burgers.

"So, how's your mom?" Betty asked.

"Um, Donna's fine. She says she might come down here to Starling City to visit."

"She better not wear that dress she wore here like last time," Betty hissed, "I almost got sued for public nudity."

"She wasn't even naked," Felicity chuckled.

"Yeah, but did you see the damn dress she was wearing?" She then disappeared into the kitchen.

Felicity remembered. Donna came here in a blue veil dress that was showing her bra and panties, and the manager almost called the police and nearly got Betty fired. Felicity even told Donna to never enter dressed like that again. But Donna was a cocktail waitress working at a strip club. Can you blame her?

"I'll tell her to wear something appropriate when she comes here."

"Felicity?"

She froze at the mention of her name. It wasn't that serious. It was just the name. But it's the person who said her name that freaked her out. She recognized the voice from 20 years ago. A voice she feared of hearing again.

Felicity turned around and there he was, giving her the smile. The smile that tormented her in her nightmares for more than 20 years.

"Aren't you going to give the old man a hug?"

Colton Smoak. Her father.

"Colton. You're here?"

"Colton? Wow, I'm a bit disappointed you called me that. I expected for you to at least call me _Dad_."

"Well, that is your name...What are you doing here?" Felicity asked, making sure her voice wasn't squeaking. She felt the knot in my stomach tightening. _Why can't he just go away?_

"I came to see you after all these years. I heard you were living here in Starling City and I thought that you and I could catch up."

"I'm actually working," she lied. She had an hour of lunch break. "I only have a five minute lunch break."

"I thought we might talk for a few minutes."

"Yeah, but as you can see. I'm very busy, so, we'll talk later," she told him, quickly grabbing her take-out bag and my milkshake. She needed to get away from him as soon as possible. She didn't want him anywhere near her. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Felicity, wait..."

Felicity ignored him and walked out of Big Belly Burgers as quickly as possible, trying to get a good distance from him. She tried very hard not to cry as she crossed the street (looking both ways first, of course) and returned to Queens Consolidated. She wasn't planning on eating at her workplace. But now that her father was back, she didn't have much of a choice. She don't want him here. He had already ruined her life. He was the reason her mother's dead. Felicity never wanted to see him again as long as she lived.


	4. Handprint

_Felicity once had a Raggedy Ann doll when she was little. She used to call her Annie like the musical movie. She used to hug her every night when she was too afraid of the dark to sleep. But mostly when she was afraid of her father. Her mother and father used to fight a lot. She always hid under the bed so none of them would find her. On this occasion Felicity accidently left the door to her bedroom open and could see her parents fighting in the hallway. They kept yelling at each other. She stayed quiet under the bed._

_"You're nothing but a sick fuck, Colton, and that's all you'll ever be!" She heard her mother yell._

_"Ah, fuck you, Evelyn! You're so fucking useless! Now where's Felicity!?" She heard her father shout back. This made her flinch at the mention of her name._

_"You're not going near our daughter, you bastard! You leave her alone! Do you hear me!? You leave her the fuck alone!"_

_They always fought. A few minutes later she got out from under the bed. Her father had gone. He was probably in one of those bars, drinking vodka and looking at other girls dancing. When Felicity went to the living room, she saw her mother sleeping on the couch with the television on. The thing was that one of her eyes was a dark purple hue._

_"Mommy? Are you okay?" Unfortunately, she was too deep asleep to respond. And Felicity placed her Raggedy Ann doll next to her._

* * *

"Did you enjoy your lunch, Miss Smoak?" Felicity jumped at the sound of Slade voice again. _Damn. Why am I so easy to scare?_ She did just encounter her father today so it justified the reason why she was jumpy. She didn't hear Slade either. He and his future investors probably returned from their lunch, one which she refused to join after that little stunt in the conference room. Also, she had enough hearing from the creepy kid that was with Bruce Wayne.

"Yes. I did. And you?" She lied. She could barely eat down her lunch after encountering her father and her stomach kept twisting into knots. She was afraid she would throw up for forcing the food down her throat.

"Very good. Mr. Queen did not join us though."

She knew this would happen.

"He stepped out. He said he had very important things to do," she smiled.

He stayed silent for a moment and Felicity frowned.

"Do not take me a fool, Miss Smoak," he said, "You and I both know where he is...You are no longer wearing the dress."

After eating her lunch, Felicity went to the bathroom to change from the blue dress and got back to her white floral blouse and pink pencil skirt but kept her hair down. Also, she took off her heels. Her feet were killing her. She thought her soles even blistering.

"Why, yes, since the meeting is over, I thought it would be best if I changed back into my old clothing."

His brow furrowed and she noticed the Adam's apple on his throat going down before going back up again. He just gulped. And his fingers kept tapping at her desk. _Was he nervous? If he is, why?_ He has never looked nervous before. He was always stoic.

"...I came here to ask if you could copy some files for the next board meeting," he says, placing a thin yellow folder on her desk. _I guess I have some work to do_. "I need twenty copies."

"I'll get them ready for you in a few minutes then."

"Good." He looked up and down at Felicity again. She didn't like it when he's looking at her like that. She just got back from the creepiest encounter of her life. The last thing that she needed was for some psycho like Slade Wilson staring at her.

Felicity stood up from her rolling chair and walked around the desk to step in front of him in her bare feet. He was probably 6 feet tall, a lot taller than Felicity and taller than Oliver. She wondered if he also has muscle like Oliver does underneath that suit... _Not that I want to see his muscles_. Well, not that she thought he wouldn't look hot under his suit. _I mean, I don't think he's hot. Well, I would think he's hot if he wasn't a murderer/mercenary. I just think Oliver's better. I mean...what the fuck, Felicity Smoak?_ She could just slap herself right now if she spoke that out loud. Thank God she didn't.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, his eyebrow rising and his posture becoming straighter.

"Why torment Oliver so much?" Felicity asked. She knew everything about Lian Yu. Oliver told her. But she wanted to hear Slade's side of the story. "I mean, I know that you suffered on that island more than him but, don't you think he's had enough already?"

Slade shook his head. "Not enough," he said, "I won't stop until Oliver loses everything and suffers the same way I suffered."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. Felicity almost felt sorry for him in a way. Whatever happened at the island, aside from the Mirakuru and Shado, must have really damaged him, to a point where most of his humanity was completely gone.

"Mr. Wilson." They turned to see Isabel standing a few feet away from them and she was staring sternly at Felicity. "We have to discuss our evening plans for tonight, if you don't mind."

"Of course." He released Felicity's hand and walked into his office which used to be Oliver's office.

"By the way," Isabel walked over to Felicity and she took a step back, afraid that she might hit her or something for being near Slade, "I just checked in with maintenance manager, the coffee maker is just fine."

"Hmmm. My mistake then," Felicity smiled softly at her. _Bitch._

"Don't let it happen again, Miss Smoak." Then, she entered Mr. Wilson's office, flipping her brown hair back.

_Hmm. I wonder how long they have been fucking each other in bed, not that I think they've had sex before. Have they? Why the heck am I thinking of that? What the heck is wrong with me?_

Felicity headed over to the room where the copy machines were. She didn't even want to know what was on these files. She was not even gonna read them. She was just going to copy the files, hand them over to Slade and get the hell back to her usual work as the EA girl, fetching layouts, making appointments and serving coffee. That was her usual habit these days. She wished she could go back to hacking now. She was so desperate to leave the building tonight and get back to her other job as the Arrow's hacker. She felt more like herself when she was there. After she copied the files, she headed over to Mr. Wilson's and placed the copies and the original document on his desk before heading back to her own without making any conversation or eye contact with him.

She continued doing her daily work. Well, honestly, she was multitasking. While doing work on Queens Consolidated, she had been also doing some investigation on William Tockman who escaped jail in Central City and was trying to hack every bank security system, including the bank account for the Wayne's. She hoped he wouldn't mess up her computer system again like last time. She had to get a new computer system and install a new and very effective firewall to keep him (or any other hacker) from breaking into the system again.

She looked up from her work and gasped when she saw Bruce Wayne's ward standing right in front of her across her desk.

"Oh my God, please don't do that!" she yelped, "You can't just sneak up on people like that. You're going to give someone a heart attack one day."

"Did I startle you, Miss Smoak?" He asked bluntly while staring at her plainly. _This is the last time I'm watching **The Omen** in the middle of the night_.

"Um, yes," Felicity said awkwardly, "But I'm good. Is there something I can help you with? Damian, is it?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I was hoping you can tell me where my father is. Alfred and I have been waiting in the car for more than 20 minutes and hasn't showed up yet."

"Well, I think he's in Mr. Wilson's office, talking a few things," Felicity said.

"Oh," he said, almost sorrowfully, "I'm guessing he still needs a word with Miss Rochev."

"...Would you like for me to call him?" Felicity asked while grabbing the phone and offering it to him. The boy shook his head.

"No, thank you," he said, "I'll just sit over here and wait."

He sat in the waiting room and continued reading his Charles Dickens' book. Felicity felt bad for the boy. She was aware of Bruce Wayne's reputation of dating and sleeping with a lot of women and felt that wouldn't be a good influence around children. Especially the creepy Damian kid. But Felicity knew it was not her place to give Bruce Wayne fatherly advice, unless she wanted to get fired. Her only job was to keep her mouth shut and work as an IT/EA. So, she continued her work, still feeling bad for Damian.

Felicity dozed off every once in a while. She was so exhausted. Arrow was hard work. She really needed some rest. She would nod off every now and then. Felicity sometimes drank a mug full of coffee or slap herself in the face to keep awake. But eyes were heavy. She closed her eyes for a moment. _If I could just close my eyes for one moment...Nope. Work first. Sleep later._

She opened her eyes.

She was no longer in Queens Consolidated.

She was at her old home...in Nevada. The same old house where her mother died. _How did I get here?_

The house did not seem to change at all since she left it. She was in the living room. There's the same old red paisley couch and the wooden coffee table with stacks of magazines and news-papers on it. The TV was on. They were showing _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ and Dorothy was singing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. Felicity used to watch that movie a lot when she was little. Her favourite character was always the Cowardly Lion _. Why am I here?_

She heard small footsteps and immediately turned around to see a little girl standing right behind me. She gasped and jumped back.

The girl was very small and seems about four years old. She was very pale like a sheet of paper, almost as pale as Rachel. Her eyes were a shade of green-blue like Felicity's and her hair was black as coal. Felicity recognized her face. _Is that...me?_

"Hello...?"

"She's dead," she said. The younger Felicity seemed calm when she said that as if she was not afraid. She was not afraid when her mother died. It was just sad. Felicity did not even scream that day. Felicity had black hair back then...like her father's.

She walked away from the living room and headed for the kitchen. Felicity followed her.

When they entered the kitchen, Felicity saw her. Her mother. Evelyn Smoak. She almost forgot what she looked like until now. She simply lay there on the floor. Her green-blue eyes were open and lifeless, and her blonde wavy hair tousled around. Her wrists were slit open and smeared in blood just like Felicity remembered. She tried not to cry at the sight. _Why Mom? Why did you kill yourself? I thought you loved me._ _You said you would take care of me. You said you would protect me and not let anyone hurt me_.

But she noticed something... _Is that?...Is that a slash on her throat_?

"He's coming." She heard her younger version gasp in fear and they both hear footsteps approaching the kitchen. At the door that leads to the back porch. Who's coming? "We need to hide. We can't let him find us."

Before Felicity could see who was coming, she ran upstairs to the second floor and followed her. Felicity don't remember running upstairs after her mother died nor did she remember hearing someone in the house besides her. She was home alone that day. Just her and her mother. There was no one else here.

Felicity followed her younger self to her old room. It was just as she remembered. Pink walls with a white bed, porcelain dolls and plush toys. Felicity had a ballet music box on her old dresser. Felicity used to dance to the music. She never took it with her when she was brought to Aunt Donna. She thought it would bring her bad memories if she took her old stuff with her.

"Psst."

Felicity saw the little girl crouched inside her old closet behind her old dresses and coats.

"In here," she said.

Felicity entered the closet, crouching down next to her and shut the closet door, dim light penetrating through the open slits. She looked through the slits as if watching for someone to coming. _Who's coming? Who or what are we hiding from_?

"Felicity," she and the child looked at her. "Who's here? Who are we hiding from?"

"...He killed Mommy," she said and Felicity's eyes widened.

The closet door suddenly burst open and hands dragged a screaming the child out of the closet. Felicity screamed as well and tried to grab her but the door shut at her face before she could reach for her. She slammed her fists against the door, screaming "No!" The screams died out and it was dead silent. _What the hell was that? And what she was talking about? Who killed my mother?_ No one could have killed her mother. She did it to herself. They were alone. They were alone. She killed herself.

The door burst open again and hands grabbed Felicity by the hair. Felicity screamed as she pulled out from the closet and was being slammed against the walls, her face crashing against the pink painted walls. She heard the bridge of her nose crack and blood smeared the walls. Felicity screamed and screamed and screamed. She tried to see her attacker's face but every time she tried to do so, she was being slammed against the walls repeatedly. Felicity was now slammed to the window, the glass cracking as my face crashed against it.

She was soon thrown to the floor and kicked in the stomach. She coughed at the kick. Her attacker straddles her and he took a hold of her throat. _No. No, I don't want to die. I don't want to die especially here._

Her attacker brought out a knife. Felicity screamed, covering her face with her forearm as the blade cut skin.

"Felicity!" And she was slapped across the face.

Felicity opened her eyes and there was Oliver staring down at her.

She was no longer back at home in Nevada where she was being attacked. Felicity was in Queens Consolidated in Starling City and she was sitting on the floor with her back reclined against the wall. Everyone working in QC, including Oliver, Slade and Isabel, Mr. Wayne and his ward were staring at me in shock. It was all a nightmare. It wasn't real. And yet, she was still shaking from the shock. Felicity noticed her glasses were lying shattered on the white tiled floor. She touched the bridge of her nose and looked at her hand. It was smeared with blood. Her nose is broken like in the nightmare. Her blouse was covered in blood as well. Felicity also noticed the windows behind her desk were cracked and smeared in blood as well. And a potted plant was knocked over as well with dark earth scattered. _What the hell happened? How the heck did I end up lying here on the floor away from my desk? And who the fuck slapped me?_

"Felicity...are you okay?" Oliver asked her with a worried and scared look on his face. He was the one who slapped her.

Trembling, she sat up from the floor. "What happened?"

"We were just going to ask the same thing," he said. "What happened?"

"I ― I can't remember. I ― I don't know," she stammered. She was so scared. "Oliver, what happened?" I asked, not caring if I was only allowed to refer him as Mr. Queen when at work.

"I was on my way here...Isabel called me...She said she saw you sleeping on your desk when you suddenly began to scream...You were pulling at your hair...You were hitting your face against the windows. I came here as fast as I could and had to put you down ―."

"Oliver, I don't know what happened. I swear. I don't ―." Felicity suddenly began to cough and gasp.

"Someone get some water and call a damn ambulance!" Oliver shouted out. Diggle was here as well. He began to dial 9-1-1 and left to find water.

"The rest of you..." She heard Slade shout out, "Get back to work! None of this is your bloody business!"

They all scrambled away in panic. They're probably just afraid of being fired from their jobs. Even Bruce Wayne also walked away with Damian. Damian nearly stopped to approach Felicity but Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and told him it was time to go. They left.

"Mr. Queen...I suggest you take Miss Smoak home," Slade said sternly but he kept staring her with concern though his expression still looked stone cold.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Felicity apologized, more to Oliver. "I ― I don't know what happened."

"Listen, Felicity. You're okay," he assured her.

"Oliver," Diggle came back with a bottle of water in his hand, "I called the ambulance. They'll be here in a few minutes. You okay, Felicity?"

"I'm fine," she nodded. Diggle gave her the bottle of water. She opened up the cap and drank a big gulp. It felt refreshing going down her throat. She didn't need to go to the hospital. _I'm fine_. She simply broke her nose hitting her face against the windows. She could feel the pain now. Her head was throbbing.

"She needs to go home, Mr. Queen," Slade kept insisting. Oliver simply glared at him. _Please don't punch each other in the_ face, she begged in her head, _Please don't punch each other in the face_.

"She needs to go to a hospital," Oliver said.

 _Are they really going to fight over a decision whether I should go home or to a hospital?_ If she wanted to go home, she would go home. If she wanted to go to the hospital, she'd go to the hospital. Truthfully, she wanted to go home and lie down.

"Her amount of physical damage is not grave enough for her to be taken to a hospital but traumatic state is enough to send her home and rest. I suggest you do so," Slade argued sternly.

"I don't take orders from you, Slade." Oliver stood up and straightened his jacket before stalking over to Slade. _Oh God no. Come on, Oliver, please don't do this here._

Felicity quickly stood up on her feet and got between them to keep them from fighting each other, placing both of her hands against their chests which was quite embarrassing for her.

"Okay...um...guys. Stop," Felicity told them both. "This is not the time or the place to be going all vigilante everywhere right now. Right now, you are Oliver Queen, the former rich boy that just lost his house, his mother and his company. And this guy is Slade Wilson, the guy who took your company and is planning on selling...which is not really helping in this conversation, I don't know why I said that out loud while he's still standing right here next to me and why am I still talking, I don't know why...Listen, I really don't need to go to the hospital. I'm practically fine. I only have a broken nose."

"Actually, it's dislocated, not broken," Slade corrected Felicity and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She quickly took her hands from them both.

"Anyways, I actually would like to go home," she said to him, "Can I go home? I'd like to go home."

"I'm not stopping you, love," Slade said. Felicity really would prefer if he stopped calling her that. _I'm not his love. I'm nobody's love._

Oliver sighed. "I'll have Diggle cancel out the paramedics and he'll take you home."

"I can drive home by myself," Felicity said stubbornly, "I don't need anyone to drive me home. I have a car you know."

"For once, I agree with Mr. Queen," Slade said, "You are in no conditions to be driving, especially after what happened."

"But I'm fine ―."

"No buts, Felicity. We're leaving now." Oliver grabbed her by the wrist and was dragging her away like a little kid after being caught eating sand from the playground, not that she had done it.

"Miss Smoak."

Both Felicity and Oliver stopped in their tracks when they heard Slade call them back. The turn to face him. _What does he want now?_

"One more thing," he trailed off. Before Felicity could react, his fingers grabbed the bridge of her nose and she felt a crack that made me yelp in pain. She touched the bridge of her nose where it had been broken only to find it straightened again. "You might want to bandage it when you get home."

Still glaring at him cautiously, Oliver dragged her away.

"That hurt," she muttered.

Diggle took Felicity home in his car. She didn't mind Diggle driving her home. She just didn't want to be treated like she was made of glass. She only broke her nose. She wasn't invalide. Once Felicity got home, she was greeted by her neighbour, Mrs. Fernandez that lived right nextdoor. She asked what happened to her nose. Felicity lied to her, saying that she accidently fell and hit the pavement on the way home. She didn't see Diggle bring her here. Then, she asked for her cat Rusty. He ran off again. Felicity told her she didn't see him but she would keep an eye open if he showed up again. Rusty was always running from the apartment. Perhaps he's getting tired of being suffocated by his owner's smooches and over-feeding. That would definitely give Felicity a reason to run away. But he'll turn up soon. He always turned up.

Once entering her apartment, Felicity took a shower. Hot showers always made her feel better after having nightmares of being thrown around like a ragdoll in her old home when in real life...she was being thrown like a ragdoll in QC. _That was awful. Now everyone's going to be staring me like I'm crazy. Crazy Felicity Megan Smoak, beating herself in her sleep._

To her, it felt too real to be a dream though. She took off her clothes that were stained in her blood and threw them all in a hamper for her to wash later. She relaxed under the water that spurted out from the showerhead. It calmed her down a bit, driving bad thoughts of her past away in a soothing hot rain. She still felt a bit sore. Whatever happened must have hurt her pretty badly. She cleaned the blood from her face. Slade was right. She needed to bandage it. _It really hurt when he forced it back into place. It hurt like hell._

After finishing showering, Felicity took a large towel to wrap it around her body and another one to dry her hair. She opened up the cabinet door and rummaged through for bandages, cotton balls and rubbing alcohol to clean up the infection. She shut the cabinet door and looked at herself in the mirror. _God. I look awful._ She looked like she was jumped by thugs in an alleyway and got a good beating.

Her right cheek was bruised purple, her left eyebrow was cut, the bridge of her nose was grotesquely cut and darkened after the blood dried and her lower lip was cut and a bit puffy. _God. I can't believe I walked out of QC like this_. The worst part was that everyone saw. Also, her glasses were broken. Luckily, she had spares. She hissed when cleaning up the cuts, especially the one on the arm, with rubbing alcohol and patched up the bridge of her nose and the cut on her eyebrow. _Now I look like a dork_. _Well, I always looked like a dork wearing my glasses but now I feel more like a dork wearing both glasses and a bandage on my nose_. _Nerds in high school have never looked better right now._

But Felicity quickly noticed something around her neck. Bruises. She remembered the dream where the attacker grabbed her by the neck. But no one grabbed her by the neck in real life, right? She took a closer look at the bruise. A handprint. But this print looked too large to be made by her hands and it was also too big to be Oliver's hands. Could it have been Slade? No. Slade was in his office with Isabel when this happened. He didn't even come near her except for when he straightened her nose. Besides, this handprint seemed a few inches much smaller than Slade's hands. _Then, who's handprints are these?_

* * *

 **I** **know that it's weird adding Damian Wayne to the story and that most people hate Damian Wayne but I feel like writing his character will add something interesting in the story, if you guys trust me, because I know some readers will have some doubt about me adding Damian Wayne to the story. But trust me, guys, I know what I'm doing. Just be a bit patient.**


	5. Momma Smoak

Felicity couldn't sleep that night after finding the handprints on her back and shoulders. She stayed up all night on the sofa, watching _Friends_ with Jennifer Aniston and David Schwimmer. She drank coffee and laid on the sofa, keeping the TV at the volume where she wouldn't fall asleep. Felicity didn't want to sleep again that night. She didn't want to have the same nightmares and ending up waking up to realize she self-harmed herself again. She never did anything like that before.

She kept dozing off every now and then. She had to close her eyes every now and then but since she feared of having the same nightmare again, she always snapped them open. She was always relieved that she was still in her apartment and not in the old house where her mother died. She wanted to sleep but was too scared to sleep.

It was already morning. Felicity wanted to go back to work but Oliver insisted she took the day off until she felt better. She felt better. _I'm just tired, that's all_. But there was nothing she could do about it right now. She did just as Ollie is told her. _I'm taking a sick-day_. She made chicken noodle soup for lunch and had a few movies to watch to keep myself from getting bored.

Felicity sat on the floor and began to do abdominal exercises. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. She did three more sets of it before continuing to do push-ups. _Just because Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Sara train, doesn't mean that I can't. I'm part of the team too._

After doing a bit of exercise, Felicity went to brush her teeth when she heard a knock on her door. It was probably her neighbour again looking for Rusty...again.

"Mrs. Fernandes," She walked over to the front door with her toothbrush in hand and unlocked the door, "I've already told you, I haven't seen your _caaaaaaat_..." When she opened the door, she found herself face to face with Rusty. He was a slightly fat orange cat with green eyes. Felicity wasn't surprised of Rusty, she was surprised of the one who was holding him.

"I thought someone might be looking for him." Slade.

"Holy shit."

Felicity immediately snatched Rusty from his hands and slammed the door in his face. That was a bit rude in her part. But he was a mercenary. Can you blame her?

Felicity petted Rusty's head and held him tightly as she hid behind the kitchen counter. Of course, it didn't guarantee Slade won't bust the door down for slamming it in his face. _I'm so going to die...and in my pajamas. Great._ She was only wearing her Raggedy Ann pajama pants and a lavender tank top. Also, no bra. _I pray he did not see anything behind it._

"Miss Smoak, I suggest you open the door before I tear it open," his calm voice was muffled behind the door but his threats were clear as he knocked on the door.

"Could you please go away?" she asked nicely.

"No."

"How the hell did you find me!?" she snapped.

"Your profile in Queens Consolidated is not very private as many people think it is and quite easy to hack," he said.

"Yeah? Well, I'll be moving soon and I'll change my address. In fact, I'm not going to give out my address at all," she told him, "Can you please leave before I call the cops...or Oliver?"

"He will not even know I was here."

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, better safe than sorry.

"Not today," he said. Not today, as in one day. "We'll have time for that late. We have other things to discuss."

Felicity cautiously came out of hiding but with one of her kitchen knives in her hand. She put down Rusty and slow went to the door. She opened it. Slade was still standing there. _Damn it_.

"Slade, what are you doing here? What do you want?" Felicity asked.

"To talk," he brushed pass her and entered her apartment, snatching the kitchen knife from her hand and bending it like paper before throwing it to the floor.

"There's something called a telephone," she reminded him while shutting the door, leaving it unlocked just in case she needed to bolt out of her apartment, "You should try it some time."

"A lovely place you have here. A lot of space" Slade just entered uninvitingly to her apartment and broke one of her kitchen appliances. _How rude of him_. She immediately went over to the kitchen to wash the toothpaste from her mouth and returned to the living room. He was already sitting on the sofa without her permission. He took notice of the purple foam matt on the floor. "You must be working out a lot in the mornings."

"I - I," she stammered, "I'm going to put on a bra..."

She quickly went to her bedroom and closed the door. She thought of locking the door to keep him from going near her and call Oliver immediately. The phone was right there on her nightstand. She could climb out the window. However, Oliver informed her that the Mirakuru gave Slade enhanced hearing. If Slade heard the clicking sound of her bedroom door being locked, he would come storming through the door. Felicity pulled down her tank top and slipped on her bra, connecting the clasps behind her back.

"I was afraid you might have escaped."

Felicity's eyes widened as she turned around and nearly screamed when she saw him standing there in her bedroom. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the fuck!?" she snapped, "What are you doing!?"

Slade ignored her as he looked around her bedroom. "I'm becoming impatient. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen a woman's breast before, Miss Smoak."

"I don't care if you've seen your mother's vagina! You can't just enter my room like that!" she snapped angrily though she was more surprised than angry. Surprised that Slade entered her room without making any noise. When Slade didn't move, Felicity marched over to him and tried pushing him out of her bedroom. "Get out of my room!"

Chuckling in amusement, Slade walked out of her bedroom.

Felicity place a hand to her forehead, taking deep breaths. Slade just entered her room and saw her in her bra. That was invasive and made her feel violated. If she wore a bikini at the beach, she wouldn't mind men staring at her body because she was giving consent of looking. But if she was in her bedroom putting on a bra in private, it was because she didn't want anyone seeing her, especially when she was halfway putting on her bra. She did not give Slade any consent to enter her room while she was putting on a bra. What Slade did was invasive and disrespectful.

Once she had her tank top back in place, she left her bedroom and went back to the living room where Slade remained sitting on the couch.

She pointed a finger at him. "You...will _never_ do that again. Ever."

"Unless I feel like it," he said.

"No, absolutely not!" she snapped. "That was my room. My privacy. And you invaded it. That is not okay! Whatever the hell is you want to tell me, tell me now and get your ass out of my house."

Slade shook his head in disappointment. "Temper, Miss Smoak. I rather if you don't test my patience. You wouldn't want me to paint the walls of your lovely home with the cat's blood now do you?"

"...You're so leaving after this," she said.

Felicity sat on the opposite side with her knees up to her chest, practically shielding herself from him even though he wasn't really looking at her chest. He was grabbing the TV remote and turned on the television. "What channel is the news?"

"Channel 4. Can you pass me my jacket?" she asked. Her red jacket was on the coffee table. "I feel violated."

"It's a bit warm in here, is it not?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but technically, I'm not properly dressed and I already had _someone_ see me half naked," she hissed. Slade chuckled at her response before handing over the red jacket to her. Felicity quickly put it on.

"Have you watched the news this morning?" he asked.

"...I haven't even looked at a cup of coffee yet."

Slade was looking up and down at her again before he turned his attention to the television. Felicity really wished he would stop looking at her like that. Rusty jumped onto her lap and rubbed his head against her chin and Felicity petted him in return.

The television was on Channel 4. The news. A woman with red hair speaking through the TV in front of QC. A reporter. Reporters were sometimes liars to the public media. When they can't get a good story, they just have to make up their own which is kind of stupid and it can risk getting lawsuits on them. The CEO's have accepted Slade's offer and decided to invest on Queens Consolidated. _Oh my God. He did it. Slade actually did it. He actually got what he wanted._

"Impressive, isn't it?" Slade smiled amusingly at Felicity's shocked face as he turned off the TV. Felicity caught a glimpse of Oliver coming out of the building with photographs taking pictures of him and reporters harassing him about how he felt about Slade's decision of selling the company to separate investors. He didn't respond but Felicity could tell he was not happy about this.

"Your scheme actually worked," Felicity said in utter shock. "...Why did you come here? Not that I don't want you here. Well, technically, yeah I don't want you here, at all. So, why are you here? What do you want with me? Do you want me to congratulate you on your plans of taking the Queen's company because I'll assure you I won't, not even if you torture me to death, which I hope you don't do to me right now."

Slade chuckled. That made her nervous. And it was kind of scary since she lived by myself and the only thing Felicity had to defend herself with was Rusty. _What am I going to do? Throw the cat at his face? Nah. That will just make him angrier._

"I came here to see if you were feeling better," he said. Felicity frowned at him.

"Why?"

"You took a very bad injury yesterday at Queens Consolidated," he said, "I came here to make sure you were feeling all right."

"Why should you care? I mean, I work for Oliver who's also the Arrow. I think you already know that right now. Technically, everyone associated or related to Oliver Queen is an enemy to you."

He chuckled again. _Why does he find me amusing?_ "You are a very smart girl. No wonder Oliver keeps you around. I was warned that you spoke too much but I never expected a chatterbox."

"Is that bad?" Felicity asked. She didn't know people were complaining about her talking too much. _I think I know why my teachers used to send me to the corner of the classroom in kindergarten. They must have thought I was bothering the entire classroom with my constant chatter._ But was it really that annoying to everyone, including Oliver?

"Some people simply do not have the patience to put up with your chatter," he said. The way he said it made Felicity feel offended. Putting Rusty down on the floor, she got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. The soup was already boiling on the stove. Besides, she wanted to keep a good distance from Slade as much as possible.

"The cat seems to like you, Miss Smoak," he said.

Felicity didn't respond to him. She ignored him and turned off the stove. He should know that the cat liked her more than he liked his owner.

"Miss Smoak," he called her.

"I thought you didn't have the patience to put up with my talkative self, so, I decide not to speak till you leave," Felicity said sternly.

"Have I offended you, Miss Smoak?" he asked.

"Jeez, what do you think? You know, this is the second time you asked me that when you already know the damn answer to it. You just called me a non-stop chatterbox," She said sternly, turning to face him. She realized he was standing a bit too near the kitchen. He could easily grab the knives to kill her. _Why isn't he making a move then?_ "...Believe me, Rusty likes me more than he likes Mrs. Fernandez. I don't overfeed him nor do I give him baths."

"Does your neighbor overfeed him?" he asks.

"More than five times a day," Felicity told him, "She also gives him too many baths. Mrs. Fernandez has Alzheimer. She can't really remember the things she does. Every time she gives him another meal he already ate, he would hiss at her or simply hides from her."

"Interesting. Would you be placing her in a home then?"

"I am not responsible for what happens to her to be honest. I mean, she has a son. Both of them are owners of the building and he should be the one responsible for his mother and her illness."

 _Why can't you just leave? I have bigger problems right now_. She had to go to the police soon and report that her father was in Starling City. She didn't want to deal with Slade right now. _Two men harassing me. Not good_.

Felicity tried to ignore him and open up some distance but he kept getting closer which was annoying the hell out of her, staring at her intently. But what made her go on red alert was when she felt a hand brush her blonde hair and Slade asked why she had bruises around her neck. Felicity quickly grabbed one of the knives in her hand again and turned to face him, aiming it at his chest. She didn't care if it wouldn't kill him.

"Back off...please," she said to him, almost begging and her voice shaking. He grasped the blade in his hand, twisting and bending it. The sharp edged blade sliced through his flesh and blood began to seep from the wounds. Felicity tried to keep a good hold at the handle but he was too strong and he managed to wrench the knife from her hand and throw it away.

Felicity glanced at the door that was clearly unlocked and she quickly bolted away from the kitchen. She tried to run as fast as she could but her speed was no match for his. He grabbed her by the upper arm and slammed her against the wall. Felicity cried out as he held her there, his fingers digging into her skin. That hurt like hell. _Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream_.

"You're hurting me," she repeatedly, "You're hurting me. Please."

He smirked. "Maybe that's my intention."

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Slade kept staring at her. Felicity was shaking, for the fear of being strangled, adding more bruises to her already bruised neck. She didn't mind though. She would sacrifice her life for Oliver and the others. But simply the idea of being killed so brutally made her want to cry.

"Did you do this to yourself?" he asked, his fingers tracing the bruised skin.

"No," Felicity said, failing to keep her voice from shaking.

"Who did then?"

"I―I don't know. I found them after I took a shower...Please, don't tell anyone. And if you're going to kill me now, get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill you, not yet," he said, "There are few things that need to be adjusted first."

"What adjustments?" she asked. She didn't understand. And this caused him to chuckle again.

Slade smirked as he inched his face towards her. Felicity immediately turned her head flinching. "You'll seen soon enough, love." His hold tightened around her arm. She whimpered in pain and fear. "Don't worry. It will only hurt...a lot. But it will be over before you know it." He said this while tucking his hand beneath her pajama pants and began to tug them down. Felicity knew what Slade was planning to do while at her apartment and she immediately shut her eyes tightly, waiting desperately for him to get it over with.

They heard a knock on the door. It must be Mrs. Fernandez asking for her cat again. Rusty's right here so I can use him as an excuse to get away from Slade. Felicity looked at Slade in warning. _Would he kill me if I tried to answer the door?_

He nodded in approval and he released her. She could tell he was a bit disappointed over the interruption. _Thank God_.

"I'm guessing Mrs. Fernandez would like her cat back," he said.

Felicity walked over to the front door and opened it but the person at the door was not Mrs. Fernandez.

She squealed in delight and embraced Felicity tightly. She squealed in shock. "I'm so happy to see you! Oh, my beautiful girl!" she squealed. _Oh my God. Donna_.

"Your neighbors seem very friendly, Miss Smoak," Slade complimented almost mockingly.

"Mom?" Felicity squeaked. And Slade's eye widened in surprise.

Felicity was not surprise. Donna always appeared without calling first. You could never know when she would show up. She was wearing her blue cocktail dress with her breasts lifted up and her skirt at mid-thigh. _Oh my God. Why is she dressed this way? Didn't I tell her to dress more appropriate when she comes here?_ _Also, what is she doing here? Why can't she call like a normal person? And the fact that there's a psycho here in my apartment, so...This is certainly not my day, now is it?_

"Mom...what are you doing here?" Felicity asked and Donna released her.

"I came to see you, for a visit" Donna smiled before taking out her iPhone from her purse. "Didn't you get my text?" She showed Felicity the text. One problem. She never actually sent it. The message was still on edit.

"Mom, for you to send a text message, you have to press SEND, on the text," she said.

"Oh. No problem. I'll do it right now." she says. Donna pressed the SEND button and Felicity's phone made a _ding_ sound. Donna entered the apartment with her luggage.

Donna didn't notice her injuries until now.

"Oh my God, Felicity, what happened to your face? Oh my God, and your neck!" she gasped in shock as she examined it, turning Felicity's face here and there in her hands.

"It's nothing, Mom," she lie to her, "I'm fine. It was just a small accident."

"You look like you got hit by a bus."

"Bus. Car. Truck. A lot of things. Unfortunately, what hit me was a wall," I tell her.

"And a bunch of windows," Slade intruded in the conversation. _Did I say he could talk? No_. He had no right to talk. That's when Donna noticed him. _Oh God no. Please, earth swallow me whole now._

"Oh, and who is this?" Donna asked as she looked up and down at Slade. No matter how handsome Slade was, Donna would always find a physical flaw that will supposedly determine if that person is good or bad, not that I think he's handsome. Like for example, the eye-patch. Donna is probably assuming him as a pirate or some soap opera villain. If only she knew he's no soap opera villain. "Is he your boyfriend? I didn't know you had someone staying over."

"What? No, no, no, no, no," Felicity stammered, "He's not my boyfriend...I mean, he's not staying over...I mean, we're not...This my boss."

"I'm Slade Wilson," he introduced himself, taking Donna's hand into his. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Donna Smoak," she introduced herself. "Likewise...Oh my God. You're Slade Wilson. You're the new CEO of Queens Consolidated. I've seen you on the news with Oliver Queen. See, Felicity complains that I don't pay attention to her job. "

"It's funny. Miss Smoak's expedient never mentioned she had a mother."

"Well, I'm her aunt, actually. Her mother was my sister. She died when Felicity was four years old. She always calls me _Mom_ since I practically raised her."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

_Okay...this is way too far._

"Okay...I think it's time for you to go now, Mr. Wilson. Thank you for stopping by." Felicity guided him to the front door, almost pushing him out.

"We still need to talk business at QC, Miss Smoak," he said calmly as she pushed him out the doorway.

"Yeah, you said it. At QC. Goodbye, Mr. Wilson. I'll be very busy..." And she closed the door and put her back against it, "...planning my funeral after dying from embarrassment."

Felicity and Donna sat on the sofa. They were watching _Big Bang Theory_ and laughing out loud. Donna served the soup Felicity made. She didn't want her doing so much labor after her injury. _I think that's why she came here to Starling City. Some bigmouth told her about the incident at QC and he came here to make sure I was okay_. Donna Smoak. _When she hears that someone tries to hurt her kids, she'll let out Momma Bear in ten seconds flat_. Like the time some diva girls at her high school pushed her down outside the premise. Donna saw everything when she came to pick her up and gave the girl a good smack in the face. Of course, Donna got banned from the school premises. She's been with Felicity for so many years. She even had to put up with the idea of Felicity wanting to go the MIT University where she got 4.0 GPA. One of my biggest fears was ending up like a cocktail waitress like her mother or Donna, so, the many years of headaches in MIT were worth it.

"So, what happened to your face? And the bruises on your neck" Donna suddenly asked the same question again.

"It was nothing, Mom. I just my face with the wall."

"Yeah right, like I haven't heard that one before. Tell me, was it him?"

"Who was?"

"The guy that was here this morning, with the eye-patch. Mr. Wilson."

"What? No, Mom. He didn't hurt me. He didn't even touch me." Felicity lied. If Donna didn't knock on the door, Slade would have gone too far. Slade Wilson was capable of murder. But if he wanted to kill her, he could and he would have just a few minutes ago. Of course, he had another idea in mind and Felicity was glad it was interrupted. But she knew that the incident at Queens Consolidated was not his doing.

"Sweetie, I need you to tell me the truth," she insisted, "We don't have to call the police if you don't want to. Just tell me the truth. Because if I find out this guy has been hurting my baby, I'll be going full Momma Bear on him."

Felicity didn't want that. _Never mess with a guy full on Mirakuru._

"Mom, I promise you. Mr. Wilson didn't hurt me. This happened at Queens Consolidated but he didn't lay a hand on me. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"...Can't you tell me?"

Felicity sighed. She didn't want to tell Donna about the nightmares that caused to physical harm herself but she didn't have choice. She couldn't lie to her. Donna was practically her mother.

"I fell asleep on the job. I suddenly began to have these nightmares where my mother died. I saw her dead on the floor and then I myself as a little girl. She kept saying 'Mommy is dead' and that 'He killed Mommy. Then we heard footsteps. We both ran up to my old bedroom where we hid inside the closet. But whoever it was. He grabbed me and began smashing me against the walls. When I woke up, I was lying on the floor with a broken nose. I had smashed my face against the windows. Oliver Queen had to slap me to wake me up."

Donna stared at her in shock.

"Oh my God, Felicity."

"Is it supposed to mean something? Dreams always mean something. I don't remember what happened to my mother," Felicity was tearing up, "I simply saw her wrists slit open. I did not see anything else. Mom, if you saw something I didn't see, I'd like to know because I can't sleep just thinking about."

"I don't know, baby," she said and embraced her, "I wasn't there when it happened. I wish I had."

"There's something else, Mom. When I was being attack, I heard Colton's voice yelling at me. He was saying that if he can't have me, no one can."

The name of Felicity's father made Donna's blood run cold. She had every right to be afraid of Colton. He was dangerous. That's why Felicity left Big Belly Burgers as fast as possible, knowing that every second they spent alone would be painful. If Donna found out that Colton's here in Starling City, she would want Felicity to leave and go back with her in Nevada where they would report him for violating the restraining order. But Felicity didn't want to leave. Starling City. It was my home. She already had a life here and didn't want Colton's arrival ruining it for her.

"Mom, could it be possible that Colton killed my mother and she didn't kill herself?" she asked.

"...I don't know."

They both heard a phone buzzing on the coffee table. Felicity picked it and took a look. It's Sara. She needed Felicity at the Clock Tower ASAP. She needed to get dressed then.

"Oh, Mom, I need to go somewhere," Felicity ran to her bedroom to get dressed. Unfortunately, Donna was trying to stop her.

"But I just got here. Besides, aren't you injured?"

"Mom, please, it's just a broken nose," Felicity said, "Oliver was just being over-dramatic. He was even going to send me to a hospital. I'm not invalid. And don't worry. After I'm out, I'm all yours. We can go to the movies. Hang out and do girls stuff. Right now, I really have to go."

Felicity dressed herself in a white V-neck blouse, black pencil skirt and her red jacket. She brushed her hair and tied it in her usual ponytail and put her glasses on.

"Are you staying here?"

"Actually, I already a hotel room. I came here to stop by."

_Really? That's odd, even for her._

"But you know, I came here to visit," she said before giving Felicity a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, well, if you're staying here for a little while, please remember to lock up when you leave. I don't want you leaving the door open like last time you came here," Felicity warned her.

"Sorry I left the door open when I left."

"You let a deer in and I had to call animal control to drag it out of here. It ate the sheets from my bed."

"Hey, that was a one-time thing," she giggled.

"Lock up, please," Felicity said before leaving the apartment. She was a bit concerned about leaving Donna alone. Slade already knew she had a family member and he might plan to use her against her. She needed to warn Oliver. Also, there's the fact that my father is here in Starling City. He could easily hurt her. Felicity couldn't stay silent for long.


	6. Break-In

Felicity arrived at the Verdant, earning an embrace from Sara but a few disapproving looks from Oliver and Diggle. Roy was not here yet. He was probably still angry about having being forced to break up with Thea. Not one of the greatest ideas from Oliver Queen. He should know better than forcing Roy to break up with the person he loves while still having the Mirakuru inside. Caitlin and Cisco were still analyzing the chemicals of the serum. Roy was a good boy. He didn't deserve that. Not to mention the fact that it caused Thea to get captured by Slade to scare the living shit out of Oliver.

"You should be at home resting, Felicity," Oliver said with his arms crossed.

"Sara called me," Felicity said, pointing at her. Sara gave her a _traitor_ look and Oliver glared at her.

"What? You guys think you can do this all by yourself?" she said, "Dream on."

"Oliver's right," Diggle said, "Felicity, you should be home resting."

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. If you want to shoot an arrow at my foot, you can shoot an arrow at my foot but that's not going to stop from working," I say as I walk pass between the two boys. "Also, Slade came into my apartment this morning."

"HE WHAT!?" Oliver shouted angrily. Diggle and Sara were definitely in shock when I said this. Oliver was furious.

"He was at my apartment this morning. He knocked on the door. I opened up. When I saw him, I tried to close the door but he already made his way in. He was holding my neighbor's cat," Felicity told them casually as if it were an everyday thing. They were walking down the steps to the basement where their headquarters was. They kept hovering her like vultures.

"Did he hurt you?" Sara asked.

"No," Felicity shook her head, "He just stopped by to gloat about how he was able to sell your company to other investors."

"I hate that guy," Oliver growled.

"Don't worry, Ollie," Sara assured him, "Things are going to turn up all right."

"Will it? Roy's gone, Sara. Thea doesn't even want to talk to me. I lost my house. I lost the company. And now my mother's dead," he ranted. _You're not the only one who has problems, Ollie_ , Felicity thought. "I don't see how it's going to turn out all right."

"It could have been a lot worse, Oliver." Felicity sat down on the chair in front of the computers and turn on the systems. "A lot worse."

If only he knew what Felicity went through over the past 24 years. Her parents' fights. Her father's abusive beating towards her mother. Her mother committing suicide which she was now doubting it was suicide. Cooper and his death. And now her father was back. _He has been hunting me down for who knows how long? And for what? So he can hurt me again like he did to my mother? I don't know what he wants. But I sure would hate to find out what._

Felicity told the guys about her aunt Donna visiting as well. They were a bit surprise to know she even had a family member. Felicity didn't actually tell them that Donna was her aunt. She told them that Donna was her mom which was almost true. Donna raised her better than her real mother would.

Tonight's mission: William Tockman. He was now known as the Clock King, another codename created by her fellow friend Cisco which he was so good at. He named Barry Allen the _Flash_ when he became a vigilante with super speed after getting struck by lightning. Cisco also came up with other names like Heatwave and Captain Cold. If he tried to come up with codenames for Felicity or Diggle, Felicity would put a tape in his mouth. _Sorry, Cisco, nothing personal_.

Felicity told them William Tockman was located at the abandoned church just a few minutes away from the city. _What's with bad guys and abandoned places? That's a little bit cliché for my taste. And why abandoned?_ Those places didn't even have any electricity for their electronics to work. _Oh, and how are they going to operate their weapons? Energy from the sun? Are they going to have some big solar system up on the roof? Get real._

Oliver already suited up in his green Arrow suit. Felicity thought he should be called Green Arrow instead of simply being called the Arrow. It sounded better. 

"That's lame," Oliver said. 

" _You're_ lame," she said. 

Sara also suited up in her Canary costume. The black suit, mask and blonde wig. _I don't get it._ Felicity thought _, What's with the wig? She's already blonde enough._ Let alone having a wig that will make your head go itchy every time you sweat.

"Oh, Sara, come here. I need you to look at something," Felicity  called out and she came over to me as soon as possible.

Felicity showed her one of the devices she used to make her sonic screams, one of the reasons why she's called the Canary. A small metal ball that caused high-pitch sounds.

"I've been making a few modifications to the device," she told her, showing the little...ball thing. Felicity didn't know what to call it. _Sonic device? I'll leave the names to Cisco_. "The device will create sonic screams that will reach at least two miles away. It's louder and more powerful than ever."

Sara took the ball in her hands and examined it.

"Should I try it now?"

"No! No, not here. Do you want Verdant to blow up?" Felicity snatched the device from her hand and put it back on the table where she connected it to the computer. It still needed a few tweaks. That's why Felicity didn't want her using it yet. Also, she didn't want Sara destroying her precious computers if that thing went off. "We'll test, far away from the city."

"Suit yourself," Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, maybe after we take down the Clock King, you and I can hang out with your Mom, if that's all right with you."

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind. That'll be great." I need someone to help me with Donna. And Sara is just the person I need, unless both of them are going to embarrass me in public.

"So, what's Tockman up to this time?" Diggle asked.

"William Tockman is planning to rob millions from the Starling City Bank before transferring it to Bruce Wayne's account to put the blame on him. It's pretty obvious since Bruce Wayne is a billionaire."

"How is he planning on robbing a back when he's at least a mile away from the city?" Oliver asked.

"Have you ever heard of computers, Oliver?" Felicity asked sarcastically, "Tockman can hack into any computer system and almost break into any firewall. He'll figure out how to break through the security codes in ten seconds flat. You might want to get going."

* * *

 

"Rachel, what are you doing?" the caretaker asked the little girl who was sitting alone in one of the bunk beds in the empty room. The rest of the children were playing outside. This little girl in particular stayed indoors. She was drawing on a piece of paper with a black crayon.

The little girl was only six years of age with dark brown hair (almost black), pale small-featured face and blue eyes. She was drawing a black bird on her piece of paper which worried the caretaker a bit. She was always drawing the same thing over and over again, and even posted them up on the wall.

"Drawing," Rachel responded without looking up at the caretaker.

"A bird again? Wouldn't you like to draw something else like a butterfly or a tree?" she asked kindly but inside she was deeply concerned of Rachel's behavior. She had been this way even before the police found her alone in an alleyway in Gotham City. Those were the only things she kept drawing ever since she was brought into the orphanage.

Rachel Roth was different from the rest of the children. She never played with them nor she ever spoken to them. She always sat alone reading and drawing, never really interacting with anyone here except for one particular person. And that one particular person was the only one Rachel had ever felt happy being with, always felt happy. But she was not here today.

"It's a raven," she said to the caretaker, "And no thank you."

"Would you like to play with the other kids instead?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No thank you."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you."

"...Would you like to see Miss Smoak?"

With that question, Rachel stopped drawing and looked up at the caretaker. The poor child always looked sick and fragile and yet she was quite stubborn for her age.

"Yes...but she's not coming tomorrow like she said she would," she said and continued to draw her bird, pressing the black crayon hard against the white sheet.

"Of course she is," the caretaker assured her, petting her head, "She always kept her promise. She said she would take you out for a hamburger tomorrow."

"She did...but she won't be coming tomorrow."

"And why not?"

"Because Felicity going to be sick tomorrow," she said almost sorrowfully. She took the piece of paper in her hands and tore it in half.

* * *

 

Slade kept looking at his watch, checking the time. It was already past 12. Right now Felicity must be at Verdant with her precious Oliver Queen and that whore of Sara. He would soon put his plan into motion as soon as the Arrow and the Canary leave their hideout. He took a good look at the syringe he had in his hand filled with green liquid. The Mirakuru. Of course, it was an altered version of the Mirakuru. He had it modified to his liking. Of course, the one he had in his hand was just a prototype. It would be experimental. He needed a _guinea pig_ to test it out.

Isabel smiled from across the desk. "The creation was a success, I'm guessing."

"It was, yes," Slade nodded. "But I still to have it tested."

A worried look crossed Isabel's face. "You're not planning on injecting yourself with it, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm not that naïve. I'll need test subjects for this."

"Should I get one of the soldiers then?" she asked.

Slade chuckled and shook his head. "There's no need. I already have a test subject in mind. All I need is wait for the right moment."

"When is that?"

"In a few minutes." With that, Slade stood up from his chair and walked out of his study. He was going to get ready to begin his plan. He already had his _guinea pig_ ready.

* * *

Oliver and Sarah left Verdant, leaving Felicity alone with Diggle. _Oh boy. He'll go all Daddy Dearest on me again like he did last time I confronted William Tockman._ He was worried Felicity would get hurt. Now he was even more worried about her after what happened yesterday at Queens Consolidated. Diggle should know that she was not made of glass. She just felt jumpy and nothing more. With the nightmares, her father's arrival, Donna's arrival and Slade appearing at her apartment out of the blue. _My nerves are going through the roof right now_. The slightest sound could send her up the ceiling like a cat. Hmm. She finally knew how Jerome felt every time she snuck up behind him.

Jerome Valeska was an old friend of Felicity's. They met in middle school. They were friends. His mother forced him to drop out of school since she was going to work at a circus in Gotham. Unfortunately, things did not go well for Jerome as Felicity thought. She don't know what happened to him. Last time Felicity heard of him, he murdered his mother, went through a psychotic breakdown and was now in Arkham Asylum. It was true what they say. Monsters create more monsters. But Jerome was never a monster. Felicity always thought he was a nice guy. He just reached his limits of what he would tolerate from his mother. It did not justify what he did though. Felicity decided to visit him one day but not today. Her schedule was already booked.

"So, what's up with you?" Diggle suddenly asked and she jumped. _Argh. I wish they'd stop doing that._

"Um, nothing," she said.

"Slade entering your apartment sure doesn't look like nothing," he said with his arms crossed. "Did he do something to you?"

"No, not really. He simply just came into my apartment and was gloating about how he managed to sell out the company. I think he just wanted to scare me, that's all."

"I hope you're right. Remember Felicity, Slade's dangerous. We don't know when the time he's going to beat the living shit out of us."

"I know. But I think I can take care of myself. If Slade wanted to kill me, I wouldn't be here right. And he _can_ kill me."

"We just want to make sure you're okay," he kept saying.

"Listen, I know you guys want to look after me but I don't need to. I'm not made of glass. I'm not so weak as people think I am."

"Of course you're not. After what happened last time with Tockman, I doubt anyone would think you weak," he said.

"Yep. I'm the bitch with Wi-Fi." And they both just laughed.

Then, they got back to the Tockman business.

"Okay, Oliver and Sara found William Tockman's hideout. They'll do the capture. All I have to do is disable his computer systems. That way, he won't be able to hack into Starling City Bank. I hope he does not make my computer kill itself again. I'll be bitching up about it for a whole month. Okay, Arrow. Canary. You're in. Remember, he has —."

Her computer suddenly shut down by themselves. In fact, all the lights in Verdant went out. _What the hell?_ Felicity frowned at this and tried to turn on the back-up system. That didn't work either. What the fuck?

"The lights went down," she muttered, "I can't communicate with Oliver and Sara. Either Tockman shut down the entire building or the fuse box shortened out."

"It must be the fuse box," Diggle said while grabbing a flashlight from the toolbox, "I'll try to get it working again. Meanwhile, try to reconnect with Oliver and Sara."

"I'm already on it." Felicity took out her laptop from her bag and began working through. Diggle went upstairs with the flashlight to check on the fuse box. Unfortunately, Felicity couldn't get a signal from down here in the basement. _Great. Just fucking great_.

She then heard a crashing sound from upstairs along with grunting and yelling. She looked up at the stairway and could hear Diggle yelling her name, shouting for her to run.

Someone broke into Verdant and Diggle was fighting the intruder. Felicity wanted to do as Diggle said but she couldn't find herself to move. She didn't want to leave Diggle by himself. But she did part of Diggle said. She immediately hid under the staircase. How ironic that this already happened before. Déjà vu bullshit.

She tried to stay as silent as possible and tried to cool down her fear by taking deep steady breaths.

The yelling stopped. _Please don't be dead, Dig. Please don't be dead_. The thought of Diggle being dead made her eyes water and covered her mouth with her hands in order to keep herself from crying as she heard footsteps calming walking down the stairs. She knew it wasn't Diggle. He would be calling out to her. The attacker was silent. It wanted to surprise her. Of course, there was no point in surprise when she already knew they were here.

She now saw the boots next to the stair where she was hiding. She recognized them. _Oh my God. No._ She prayed he didn't look under it. To her misfortune, the familiar mask of Deathstroke was now looking straight at her and she screamed when he grabbed her heeled feet and dragged her out from under the staircase.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. The Morgue

"Diggle!? Felicity!?" Oliver and Sara arrived at the Clock Tower immediately after dropping off Tockman at the SCPD. They lost the signal when they entered the building Felicity indicated them. They thought it might happen. But when they tried communicating again, they knew something was up and they returned to the Clock Tower.

The tower was completely dark. Things were scattered on the floor. And Diggle was lying on the floor unconscious with a bad bruise on his eye and a bloody cut on his forehead.

"Holy shit! What happened here!?" Oliver shouted as he ran over to Diggle and shook him to wake him, "Dig! Wake up!"

Diggle sat up with a jerk and yell, and swung his fist at Oliver. Luckily, Oliver caught his fist. "Fuck!"

"Diggle, what happened?" Sara asked, approaching them with the bostaff.

"Slade," Diggle explained as Oliver helped him from the floor, "He came here and attacked us."

"He attacked you?" Sara asked and her eyes widened, "And Felicity?"

"Ah shit!" Diggle cursed. The trio immediately ran upstairs, calling out Felicity's name. She didn't answer. When they entered the basement, they found it completely empty. No Slade. No Felicity. 

"Slade took Felicity," Oliver said. _I'm going to kill him_. Diggle found her glasses on the floor. Next to her glasses, a walkie talkie with a note attached to it. WE'LL BE IN TOUCH, it said.

* * *

 

Felicity jerked awake after having another nightmare. She was lucky she only saw show figures trying to lunge at her but nothing more. Taking deep breaths, she tried sitting up but couldn't get herself to sit. She looked down and found herself strapped to a table: her wrists, waist, knees and ankles. She then remembered what happened at Verdant. The entire place shut down, Diggle got attacked and the last thing she remembered was Slade dragging her out from under the stairs and bashing her head against the floor. _Damn it_. Felicity struggled to break out of the leather straps to no avail. They were tied tight and they grazed at her skin with each struggle. Great. Just great.

She looked at her surroundings. She was in some kind of morgue, except that there were no dead bodies lying around. It still felt eerily creepy to her. She wondered if Slade was going to perform some sort of autopsy on her and take out every organ she had in her body to then have it delivered to Oliver one by one. _Okay, now that's just nasty_. Even if _that_ was Slade's plan, the thought of it was disgusting to her. She hoped Oliver, Diggle and Sara would find her soon.

She heard footsteps coming into the morgue. _Ooh God. Calm down, Felicity. Calm down_. _Don't get scared. Don't get scared more than you are now._ _Oh shit, I think I'm going to throw up_.

The door opened with a soft click and Slade entered the morgue in his Deathstroke suit but without the mask. Felicity took more deep breaths in order to calm herself down and fought the urge to vomit. She was feel very nauseas and dizzy at the moment. Perhaps it was because of Slade bashing her head on the floor earlier that she was feeling her head wanted to split in two.

"How are you feeling?" Slade asked her.

"95% of me wants to throw up," she gulped.

"What happened to the other 5 percent?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm good," she said, giving him a thumb's up despite her wrists being tied down, "Why am I here, Slade? Better question, _where_ am I? This place looks like a morgue."

He chuckled. "This _is_ a morgue, love."

She hit the nail right on the head. "Huh, I'm guessing abandoned houses and warehouse went a bit too cliché for supervillains these days," she said. She jumped when Slade brought in a tray and put it down next to the table where she was strapped in. She looked down at the tray: cottonballs, rubbing alcohol, a rubber strap and a syringe full of green liquid. Her blue-grey eyes widened at the sight of the syringe. She knew what the syringe contained. _Oh no. Oh God. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Nope. Nope_. She looked back at Slade with a panicked look in her eyes. "Um, Slade, can't we talk about this for a second? Don't you think you're being a bit too brash about it?"

"Don't worry, Miss Smoak," he said as he sat down next to her, "This will be over before you even know it."

"Oliver is not going to be happy about this," Felicity kept shaking her head. Slade placed a walkie talkie on the tray and turned it on.

"I'm sure he won't. That's why we're going to have a little chat with him before we begin," he said and before she could say anything, he unstrapped her left wrist. Felicity looked at him in confusion. Slade only smiled in response.

"Begin with what?" she asked instead. "Are you going to inject Mirakuru on me?"

"Yes." He took a strand of her blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her ponytail was loose and messy. "Of course, I'll be using an altered version of the Mirakuru. I've had it made with the sample of my blood."

"It means you haven't test it out yet?" she asked, "So, I'm here as a guinea pig. Do you even know if that even works? You know that I can die if it doesn't work, right?"

He nodded. "I'm well aware of it, yes."

"And I'm guessing you don't care," she said. Slade responded with a chuckle. "Is it too late for me to ask you not to do this? Because I am asking you not to do this. Please."

Felicity heard static from the talkie before hearing Oliver's voice coming right through it. She smiled in relief. " _H-h-hello. S-s-slade_."

"Oliver, I —!" Felicity shouted but Slade immediately snatched the talkie from the tray.

Without taking his eye off Felicity, Slade spoke. "Mr. Queen, you shouldn't have left your IT girl alone, especially with a man so incompetent as John Diggle. He may have assisted battles but he can't even keep guard of your girl."

"I'm not his girl," Felicity said. Slade looked at her sternly. That glare was obviously telling her to shut up which she did.

" _Slade, leave her alone._ _This is between you and me. She's innocent. She has nothing to do with this_ ," Oliver spoke through the talkie.

Slade chuckled. "No one that helps Oliver Queen is innocent. You should know that by now. Even your mother knew that."

 _Ouch_ , Felicity thought, _that has to hurt_. There was no way Oliver was going to take that sort of shit from Slade, not even if her life depended on it. Of course, Sara was probably there trying to cool him down. Still, bringing the subject of Oliver's dead mother was a dirty play.

" _Where is she!?_ " Oliver snapped.

"Patience, friend, patience. Miss Smoak is fine, for now," Slade assured him while petting the top of her head. Felicity flinched but didn't dare to turn away. She didn't want to fuel his anger. "Of course, she won't be in the next 10 minutes or so."

" _What do you mean in the next 10 minutes?_ " Oliver asked nervously.

Felicity knew that Oliver should probably get the picture. Either Slade was going to kill her or do something worse. _I'm going to die anyways, so fuck it_ , she thought.

"The Mirakuru, Oliver —!" Felicity shouted and Slade immediately clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from talking.

Slade continued talking, keeping his hand firmly on her mouth. "You see, Oliver. I'm conducting an experiment and I needed a test subject. And what better way to test it than using one of your friends as my personal guinea pig."

" _Slade, don't! You'll kill her!_ " Oliver snapped more furiously.

"Perhaps that's the plan," he said, "But don't worry. Her death may be painful but it will be quick compared to what I have planned for the rest of you."

Slade looked over at Felicity who was staring back at him in fear and worry. Slade knew that it would be a waste testing out the Mirakuru on her. She was such a pretty girl. She had so much potential. It would be a waste for him not to use her to his own advantages. However, he already made his decision and he would go according to his plan.

"I'll tell you where she is, mate. She at the Starling City morgue. The one they've abandoned after the earthquake." Slade said. Felicity would have sighed of relief if he hadn't said: "Unfortunately, your ten minutes are up."

" _No. Slade. SLADE!_ " Oliver screamed.

Slade turned off the talkie and proceeded working with his plan. He took one of the cotton balls and dabbed it in the rubbing alcohol. He held down Felicity's freed wrist firmly as he tied her upper arm with the rubber strap and rubbed the damp cotton ball on her forearm near the crook of her elbow. Felicity flinched and turned her head away while tears slid down her cheeks. She knew this was going to hurt badly. _It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine. Just think of something else_. It's all going to be over.

She flinched when she felt Slade thumb at the damp area of her forearm. "Keep your arm still, Miss Smoak, I'm trying to find your vein." She didn't notice her arm was trembling until he mentioned it. She wanted to tell him to stop but she didn't want to beg for her life. She didn't want to look weak. Her tears were not helping, however. "There we have it. You're doing well."

She hated the way Slade was talking to her, as if he were an actually doctor. He was mocking her, she could tell.

"They'll find me dead," she whimpered, "They'll find me dead and they'll go after you."

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"More like a statement because it's true," she said, trying anything to distract herself as she felt the needle pierced through her skin.

"I'm looking forward to it then."

Those were the last words she heard when she felt the Mirakuru being injected into her body like blazing fire and she let out a piercing scream.

Slade watched Felicity convulse on the table, pulling against the straps that held her down and shrieking in agony. He knew how much pain she was going through. Blood red tears streamed from the corners of her eyes. He had gone through that sort of pain before. Slade couldn't do anything for her to ease the pain she was suffering through. All he could do was hold her hand tightly and wait until the screaming stopped.

After a minute of screaming and crying, Felicity stopped screaming and simply lay there unmoving with blood still coming out of her closed eyes. Slade took her limp wrist in his hand and checked her pulse. She had none. He couldn't even hear her heartbeat. He examined her face. She looked very pale. Slade knew that she was dead. She didn't survive the injection. He succeeded in killing one of the people Oliver cared about but was disappointed that she didn't live long enough for him to see if the test worked.

"Sorry you had to go through that, love," he said before releasing her from her bounds, giving her a brief kiss on the forehead and leaving the morgue.

Just minutes Slade left, Felicity sat up screaming and the glass windows on the door shatter.

* * *

 

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. LexCorp Project

"Felicity!?" Oliver, Diggle and Sara entered the morgue Slade had mentioned, the one in the Glades. The morgue was abandoned even before the earthquake so it was no surprise to them if there were no skeletons or rotting corpses. They were trying to find Felicity. They hoped she was alive. With Slade, however, there was only a small chance that she would be alive. "Felicity!" Diggle called out her name. No response. But they could hear mumbling from the far end of the morgue. One of the empty chambers had the lights on despite the entire building being dark. The doors were closed and the lights flickered on and off. "Felicity?" Sara called next. The mumbling got louder as they got closer.

They stopped at the door that led to the lit chamber. They couldn't see anything through the windows of the door. They couldn't see Felicity, or Slade. Where are they?

They opened the door and entered the chamber. It was cold in here. It caused Sara to have goosebumps. She felt like she was in some horror film.

She looked around and gasped when she finally spotted Felicity. "Guys, over here."

Felicity was sitting in a corner behind the table where she was lying previously. She was curled up in the corner, shaking and mumbling to herself. Bloody streaks lined the sides of her cheeks.

"Oh my God," Oliver said in shock. Both he and Oliver walked over to her while Diggle kept guard at the door just in case Slade was still around the building.

Sara crouched down in front of Felicity. "Hey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked. Felicity didn't respond. She kept mumbling to herself incoherent words. Sara took off her mask, believing that she might not recognize her wearing the mask. "Hey, Felicity, look, it's me. Sara. Remember?"

"I-i-it h-hurts," she stuttered, "It f-f-fucking h-hu-hurts. It b-b-b-burns."

"Is it the Mirakuru?" Sara asked. Felicity nodded.

"Where's Slade?" Oliver asked. Sara glared daggers at him. It wasn't the right moment to ask Felicity that question when she was in pain.

"He le-left," Felicity continued to shiver. She said she was burning but she looked cold.

"Oh God, Felicity, what did he do to you?" Sara scooted closer to her and held her tightly. Felicity shivered and laid her head against Sara's chest, trying to get as much body heat as possible. She was cold as ice. Sara knew that it had to be the Mirakuru but Felicity didn't look like she was having the effects. Something wasn't right.

"We need to get her back to the Foundry right now," Oliver while grabbing Felicity in his arms and carrying her out through the door. She passes out in the process. Sara noticed scratches and bruises covering Felicity's arms. She looked like she was in a fight or something, like she got attacked. But followed Oliver and Diggle either way, knowing that she would have to find out later.

* * *

 

They brought her back to the Clock Tower and laid her down on the metal table where she started convulsing, like having an epileptic seizure. 

Diggle had to strap her down to keep her from moving. It wasn't too long before she was banging her head against the table and Sara had to hold her still.

"What's happening to her?" Sara asked worriedly.

"Looks like the serum is still working through her body. Whatever is happening to her, it can't be good," Diggle said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We wait," Oliver said while connecting Felicity to an IV. He is aware that they don't have a cure for whatever Slade injected her so he decided they should wait it out and see what happens next. He really hopes Felicity will survive this. Whether she survived this or not, Slade was going to pay for what he did no matter what the cause was.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Sara asked while sitting next to Felicity who she was still unconscious. Felicity had stopped convulsing but still remained on the metal table without responding.  

* * *

4-year-old Felicity was sitting in the sandbox of her backyard, building a castle with a red bucket and a small shovel. She dug through the sand until she found something.

A dead yellow bird buried beneath the sand, its feathers covered in blood and sand. Felicity scooped it with her hands to get a closer look at it. It was a canary bird. How long was it buried here?

She continued digging through the sand where she found another canary bird and another and another until she dug out at least ten canary birds from the sandbox and her small hands now covered in blood and feathers.

Not only did she find dead canary birds, but also human blonde hair with dried skin attached to the roots. Felicity whimpered at the sight of it and dropped it.

"Mom?" Felicity immediately got up and raced to the door that led to the kitchen. She needed to tell her mother what she found. "Mom." Her mother didn't answer though. She tried to open the door as well but it wouldn't budge. So she began pounding her fists against the door and crying out for her mother, begging her to open the door. "Mom, open the door!"

She raced to the window where she saw her mother Evelyn Smoak in the kitchen with a knife in her hands. Felicity continued calling to her, begging her to open the door.

However, Evelyn wasn't listening and proceeded to use the knife to open up her wrists while Felicity screamed in terror.

* * *

 

"Will she wake up?" Sara asked while seated next to Felicity who was still unconscious. 

"I don't know," Oliver sighed in frustration, just watching Felicity like that was enough to put him into stress mode. She just went from wiggling fish out of water to now still like a corpse. And he couldn't tell if she was actually alive from the pale hue on her face and her lips cold blue. 

"Should we call her mom?" Diggle asked. 

Oliver shook his head. "I don't think we need to worry her mom just yet."

"Oh, and what if she dies, Ollie?" Sara turned her head to give Oliver a stern stare. "How are we going to explain it to Donna? Are you going to tell her that Felicity died of an overdose? Because even _I_ wouldn't fall for that excuse. You better pray that she lives through this, Ollie, or we're going to have a real fucking problem here."

* * *

 

Donna was staying at a very nice motel in Starling City. It wasn't a Five Star grand hotel she had always wished for but at least it wasn't one of those cheap damaged motel she once stayed in Las Vegas with peeling walls, lights flickering, brown watering, rats coming out from beneath the floorboards or couples banging each other in the next room. This one was decent and warm-looking.

She watched _Judge Judy_ on the television. This place had cable, one of the things her last motel lacked. She liked watching _Judge Judy_. She wanted to be a lawyer when she was of young age before her misfortune fate of becoming a cocktail waitress at a bar and a strip club. It was also something she didn't want her niece Felicity inheriting. She was glad that Felicity decided to study at the MIT. She didn't want her suffering the same fate she and her sister did. _Oh, Evelyn, if only you could see how happy Felicity is now._

Felicity was so small when her mother died. She was not afraid when the police found her standing next to her mother's corpse. She didn't even cry at the funeral or the burial. She simply threw dirt at the coffin before going back to Donna's car, waiting for her.

If only she could tell the truth about what happened to her mother. Felicity was only four. She'll probably never remember about what happened that day he mother died.

She was worried about her. Felicity was acting different. Well, a bit more different than usual. When she saw her little girl's face all cut and bruised, she went all Mamma Mode on her.

She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, wanting to get some sleep for a while. She had a very long flight and she was exhausted.

But she suddenly felt something slowly grazing her left leg. Something sharp. Nails. She sits up and looks down where she saw hands with sharp nails grazing her leg. She kicked her legs wildly and screamed.

Donna opened her eyes again. She sat up wildly and panting from the shock. There was no one in her room. She looked under her bed. Nothing. it was just a nightmare, a horrible one.

* * *

 

The orphanage was very quiet tonight. All the children slept in their rooms while the moon shined through their windows. The caretakers also slept when they suddenly heard a shilling scream. Darcy, the head caretaker, rushed to one of the bedrooms where the screams came from. When she entered, she saw many of the children surrounding Rachel Roth's bed, watching in shock and horror as the little girl kept screaming and thrashing on the bed.

"Move. Move," she demanded as she pushed the rest out of the way and tried to calm Rachel down. She kept screaming at the same time shaking her head sideways and slapping herself in the face. Her screams were none-human and piercing. It was enough to wake the dead. "Rachel, please calm down! Rachel!"

* * *

 

24-year-old Felicity entered her house through the kitchen where she found her mother dead. Evelyn was still on the floor with blood coming out of her wrists and pooling. Tears pricked Felicity's eyes as she watched her mother's body. She turned her head towards the window where her younger self was slamming the window, still begging her mother to let her in. She still was. 

"I'm sorry, Mom," Felicity said to her mother's dead body before looking at her younger self through the window, "I'm so sorry." 

"You're not my daughter," her mother's body starts to speak. "My daughter is not a coward. You're a murderer." 

Felicity looked down at her hands to find fresh blood coating her hands. Her breath hitched and her bloody hands shook.  She shook her head quickly and backed away from her mother who kept shouting "Killer!" at her and laughing hysterically. 

She backed up until her back was pressed up against the wall. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. 

"No," she shook her head as she opened her eyes and saw her father Colton standing at the entrance of the kitchen, holding a bloodied knife in his hand,  "This is not real. You're not real. Get out of my head."

"I'm real enough to tear you from the inside out and let your friends watch your guts spill," he said as he slowly approached  Felicity with the bloodied knife.  

"Get away! God damn you!" She yelled and let out a piercing scream  that made the entire house literally shatter  like glass. 

Oliver, Sara and Diggle reacted when they saw Felicity wake up, yelling and crying out in terror as she struggled to break through the bounds that kept her down on the table which kept her from hurting herself. 

"Let me out!" she screamed, "Let me out, please!" 

"Cut her loose!" Sara shouted at Diggle as he  raced to the metal table and unstrapped her. 

Felicity sat up shaking and Sara held her in a tight embrace. "It's all right. You're fine. You're okay." 

"Yeah," Felicity nodded her head, "I'm good." Of course, Felicity wasn't feeling okay. The others didn't notice it, but her eyes were completely black when she woke up, only for them to turn back into their original blue/green colour seconds later.

* * *

"How is she?" Oliver asked as Sara returned upstairs to the club. Both Oliver and Diggle had to wait upstairs until Sara had Felicity changed of clothing since they had bloodstains.

Sara looked at the both before crossing her arms and sighing. "She's fine. She's in shock though. I had to give her something to calm down. She looked really freaked out. She wouldn't let me give her anesthetics though."

"And the Mirakuru?" Diggle asked.

"So far, I don't see much effects of the Mirakuru on her," Sara said and muttered. "I even doubt it was Mirakuru." 

"That's good right?" Diggle asked.

"We don't know," Oliver said, "We still need to keep an eye on her just in case for any signs of physical and mental changes."

"Her mentality doesn't seem very stable at the moment, Ollie," Sara said, "She keeps talking to herself and I don't really know what she's trying to say."

"Slade messed her up big time," Oliver growled between teeth. He gathered up his bow and pulled the green hood over his head.

"Hey, yo, Oliver, where do you think you're going?" Diggle asked while placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He knew what Oliver intended to do and he wasn't willing to clean up the mess.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Slade," Oliver hissed viciously; he wasn't going to let Slade get away for what he did.

"Not alone, you ain't. I'm coming with you. You need someone to watch your back."

"Someone needs to stay here and watch Felicity."

"I'll look after her," Sara volunteered. She figured Felicity would prefer having female company than male company at the moment. Felicity needed guarding just in case Slade attacked the Clock Tower again. She also needed to analyze Felicity's blood for the contents inside the syringe. What the serum actually was. Something was telling Sara that what Slade injected in Felicity's body was not Mirakuru but something different entirely. Something new and equally dangerous. "Gather up as much as you can. We need to find out what Slade did."

"He injected her with Mirakuru," Diggle said, looking Sara perplexed.

"...I don't think it was Mirakuru," she said. "I think it was something else."

"How do you know?" Oliver asked.

"I don't. But there's something not right. Felicity may have reacted the same way when getting injected, you know, convulsion, bleeding through the eyes and possibility of death. But let's be real here, did she attack any of us when we came in?"

"Come to think of it, she didn't," Diggle realized that. "She was just sitting in the corner shaking."

"Exactly," Sara nodded, "If Slade injected Felicity with Mirakuru, and she would have attacked us right now. Once you get Mirakuru, you're automatically aggressive until you learn how to control it. I'm telling you guys, I don't think Slade injected her with Mirakuru."

"If Slade didn't inject her with Mirakuru, then with what?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, you know how much I love it when you compare me with Einstein and think I know everything," she said sarcastically and patted Oliver on the shoulder, much to his annoyance, "I don't know. I need to analyze her blood in order to figure that out. Meanwhile, you guys are going to gather up all the info you can find, even if it means running an arrow through Miss Rochev's ass-crack."

"Wouldn't it be Slade though?"

"If you happen to run into Isabel though, I'd be happy if you do exactly that," she grinned before heading back downstairs to attend Felicity.

* * *

 

Slade sat alone in his office in the dark, looking at the empty syringe in his hand, the syringe he had wasted on Arrow's precious Felicity Smoak. He wasted a perfectly good serum and a perfectly pretty girl in just one day. He succeeded in killing Felicity but failed at testing the serum. Stealing the serum was a complete waste of time.

" _You have always been a waste of time_ ," his brother Wade used to say to him. Slade immediately brushed that thought away and continued looking at the syringe. He wanted to be alone for a while. He didn't want Isabel or any of his soldiers bothering him.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

Felicity Smoak. He couldn't take her out of his mind. She was a very beautiful girl. He hated seeing her around Oliver Queen and John Diggle. If it weren't for his plans, he would have had her already. He would have wanted her for himself.

He had already thought of doing such monstrosity to her since he found out she worked for the Arrow and to make him suffer. But if she was still a virgin, it was out of the question. He wanted to teach Oliver a lesson, not scar the girl for life. Besides, she was younger than him, a lot younger. Felicity Smoak was almost in his mid-twenties. Slade Wilson was in his mid-forties. It wouldn't be right.

He took a small sniff at the needle still covered in her blood. Her blood still smelled sweet.

He heard a small creak. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore or is sneaking through a window a new trend these days?" he asked before turning his chair around to find Oliver Queen standing at the opposite side of his desk, wearing his Arrow suit and Diggle standing next to him with a gun. Slade smirked and put the needle away in a drawer. "I wasn't expecting company."

"Felicity Smoak," Oliver said in suppressed anger, "What did you do to her?"

Slade sighed at the mention of Felicity. His most disappointing work. "It was an unfortunate experiment that went horribly wrong. Pity. She seemed like a nice girl. I was hoping she would live a little while longer, just to see if the experiment worked or not."

"Because of you, she's in shock," Oliver snapped.

This cause for Slade to look at them both with a frown. He was surprised. "She lives?" He didn't think Felicity was alive. In fact, he didn't stick around to see what would happen next. "I left her in that morgue for dead."

"It doesn't matter now," Oliver said while aiming the arrow to shoot, "What did you do to Felicity? What was in that syringe?"

"I think you would be smart enough to figure that out already. And where's that little whore of yours? Sara. I'm guessing she's taking care of Felicity while you're here."

"The man won't ask you again, Slade," Diggle spoke up while pointing the gun at him, "What was in that syringe?"

Slade chuckled amusingly. "Well then, since you asked so nicely, I will only tell you part of it. It's not Mirakuru. It's something much better I managed to get my hands. And before you asked what and where I got it, I _borrowed_ it from LexCorp. Mr. Luthor was testing out an experimental project and I just had the urge to borrow his serum to test it out myself."

"You mean you stole that serum from Lex Luthor, Slade, the same man who's investing a percentage of Queens Consolidated?" Oliver asked in utter shock.

"Why do you think I wanted Lex Luthor to invest in Queens Consolidated? He has the many resources I need for my soldiers. It was too good of an opportunity to let it slide. I knew that the only way to gain access to LexCorp is through Mr. Luthor's trust."

"And you're taking advantage of his trust to steal what's his. You're gaining access to his company in order to steal a serum you know it could have potentially killed Felicity."

"It took a while to gain Mr. Luthor's trust but yes. Now you sense that déjà vu moment, Mr. Queen, where you're taking advantage of that person's trust and stabbing that person in the back." Slade chuckled again. He loved playing mind games with his rivals. It made things interesting. "Now, to answer your next question would be left for another time."

The entire office glowed red and the alarm began to blare. Slade had pressed the red panic button under his mahogany desk to alert his soldiers of intruders.

"You have at least ten seconds to leave before my soldiers come in to kill you both." Slade warned them while looking at his watch. Oliver and Diggle immediately jumped out the window and with that they were gone.

Isabel, in her Ravager suit, and seven other soldiers entered the office too late. Isabel walked over to the window and cursed when she saw Oliver and Diggle escape.

"Too slow," Slade mumbled before disabling the alarm and the red light died.

"What did he want?" Isabel asked sternly.

"Answers, not violence," he said, "Of course, I have no tolerance for him no matter what his purpose. Also, Felicity Smoak is alive. The experiment was a success. Now we just have to wait and watch what happens."

"That bitch still lives..." Isabel mumbled under her breath, "You took a big risk getting the serum from LexCorp to waste it on that little Mary Sue. I hope it was worth it."

"I hope so as well," Slade said. He didn't expected for the effects of the serum to be permanent. He didn't expect that the effects would gain his satisfaction. He simply wanted to see what effect it had on his subject and see how long the subject could endure it. Just like he had to endure his own suffering for many years.

* * *

 

**_39 years ago..._ **

_"So, what's going to happen if our parents divorced?" Slade asked his brother Wade. They were playing Monopoly in their bedrooms. They had bunk beds. Slade always slept on the top. And it was storming. "Which parent are we going to live with?" Of course, Slade was only eight at that time._

_"Isn't it obvious? You'll be living with your mother and I'll be living with the asshole of my father," he said after sucking in a cigarette and letting smoke puff out of his mouth. Wade was only fourteen but he could sometimes be rough and also a big mouth. Slade's mother would never approve of him smoking, especially in front of him. Of course, his mother never approved of anything from Wade. "She hates me, you know."_

_"I don't hate you," Slade said with a sweet smile. The reason why Slade's mother hated Wade was because he's not really his brother. Their father cheated on her with a whore and brought back Wade. Wade didn't even have the last name Wilson. His last name De Farge. Their father thought she couldn't have any children and then Slade came along. Slade always noticed his mother glaring at Wade but Slade never took it as hatred. He always thought it was because Wade did something bad which was something he always did._

_"Of course you don't," he says, "You're the good boy of the family. But just you wait. Once you get older, you'll start hating pretty soon." At this moment Slade would say he was wrong but somewhere in the future, knew he'd be right._

_"Wade?"_

_"Yeah? What?"_

_"Do you hate me?" I asked him. He frowned at me._

_"Why the hell would I hate you and where did you hear that shit from?" he asked Slade angrily._

_"Dad says that you hate me because I'm a shithead and that's why you're always picking at me," Slade said. Here how it went. His mother hated Wade and their father hated Slade. And that's how neither get along._

_"Well, don't you listen to anything that asshole says," he tells Slade sternly, "because it's not true. I don't hate you. I only pick on you for fun, not because I hate you. You're my brother. Well, you're my_ _**half** _ _-brother but you're still my brother."_

_"...Wade, Mom 's ill," he tells him, "She's coughing a lot. She has a fever. And she's breathing funny. And her hair is gone." Slade didn't know she had cancer back then. There were signs though. She was going bald from the chemotherapy._

_"Yeah, as if nobody had noticed."_

_"Is she going to die?"_

_"Heck if I know. I'm not the doctor. You know, despite her hate for me, I hope she doesn't die. But even if she does dies, I'll still be here for you."_

_"But we'll be living with Dad and he hates us both." One of the things their father did to express his hate for them, was slapping Slade in the face and hitting Wade in the back of the head with a baseball bat._

_"Don't worry, we won't be living with him for long. If I go, you're coming with me. We're brothers, Slade, and brothers stick together..."_

_"Like a gum to a shoe," Slade said._

_"Exactly." Wade grabbed Slade and rubbed his fist against the top of his head. Slade always hated it when he did that._

_Of course, it was just as Slade feared. A few months later, his mother died of cancer, and both he and his brother were forced to live with their abusive father. He always came back home drunk and angry. Wade had to keep Slade locked in the closet so their father wouldn't find him. Unfortunately, Wade was always paying the price for their father's violent behaviour. It came to a point where Slade and Wade couldn't take anymore and they decided to run away from home. While their father was at work, they packed their bags as fast as they could and took a cab. They stole 100 dollars from their father's wallet and went far away. They made it to the other side of Sydney where they were born. Slade was a bit scared at first but as the years went by, things were a bit normal for him and his brother. That was until they were running low on cash. They didn't have jobs, so, they began robbing pharmacies and stores at night, stealing food and clothes. When Slade saw Wade stealing money from the cash register, he knew that something was changing in him. Slade asked him to reconsider but Wade said no. And things began to increase and Slade always end up right in the middle of it. He and Wade stole a car for a joyride. He didn't know how to drive and ended up crashing into someone's fence. They bailed afterwards. Wade was teaching Slade how to smoke. At first, Slade didn't want to because the smell was ghastly but Wade thought Slade was being child and Slade did it anyway just to prove him wrong. Then, he started drinking. Slade didn't start drinking till he was twelve and his first beer tasted like horse piss. He preferred the Australian rum. Slade was scared because these things were all new to him and against the law. Slade thought they would get caught and thrown in jail, notifying their father their location. But the adrenaline of it made Slade feel unafraid. It was exciting._

_That was until Slade saw his brother stabbing an old man in the alleyway with a pocketknife and that's when Slade knew he crossed the line._

_"Wade?"_

* * *

 

"Hey. I brought you something to eat. It might help calm the nerves." Sara sat down next to Felicity and gave her a bowl of soup. Felicity stared at the bowl in her hands. Chicken noodle and her mouth watered instantly. Sara noticed how hungry Felicity looked. It had only been a few hours. Felicity looked like she hadn't eaten in days. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Felicity nodded but gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she did so as if she were having a headache. "Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to call Donna?"

"No, I don't think it's necessary. I don't want to scare my mom by telling her I just recently got attacked and experimented by my crazy homicidal boss with the eyepatch. She's at a motel so she doesn't know what happened. I would rather if she doesn't know."

"Okay," Sara had to agree to everything Felicity said. She felt like a nurse talking to a child patient that had to be careful if she didn't want that child throwing a tantrum. She didn't want Felicity snapping. Sara knew to be careful because she didn't know what Slade injected into her system. But still needed to take a blood sample from. "Now, Felicity, I need you to hold still for a moment."

Sara was about to near the needle to Felicity's forearm when her wrist was suddenly snatched. Sara gasped in shock and dropped the needle. It shattered in the floor. Sara's eyes were now looking at a very unhappy Felicity.

"Don't you there come near me with that," she snapped.

 _Okay, not good_ , Sara thought. Even if Slade didn't inject her with Mirakuru, Felicity was really strong right now. Sara realized too late that Felicity had been injected earlier. It was obvious that she wouldn't want any needles near her. _That was stupid_.

"Okay, maybe later," Sara said, "Um, Felicity, please calm down and let go of my hand. You're going to break my arm. Don't you recognize me? It's Sara."

"Of course I know who you are!" Felicity snapped and abruptly released her hand, "Stop asking me that! I know! You're Sara Lance the Canary! Oliver Queen is the Arrow! Slade Wilson is Deathstoke! John Diggle! Moira Queen! Walter Steele! Thea Queen! I know! I know! I know! Stop asking me like I don't remember anything. I'm not a stupid kid — Will someone shut that fucking noise down!?"

Sara simply stared in shock as Felicity kept yelling an anger. She didn't know what noise Felicity was talking about until she looked over to the sink where she saw the water dripping from the pipe. She figured that was the sound that was irritating her so she went to shut it off. When Sara returned, she found Felicity crying profusely.

"I'm sorry, Sara," she cried, "I'm sorry. What's happening to me? Why am I so angry? Why does everything burned? There are so many voices in my head. They won't stop screaming. Please, Sara, I'm scared. What did Slade do to me?"

Sara held Felicity in comfort. She had never seen Felicity so scared before. It was probably the effects of the serum that was making her unstable. The faster they find out what the cause is, the better. "We're going to find out, okay. Everything will be fine. But I need a sample of your blood, Felicity. I need it to know what Slade used on you."

After a few minutes of crying, Felicity finally complied and allowed Sara to take a blood sample for analyzing. Felicity would do it herself but she wasn't stable enough to be near the computers. Sara did a thorough research. After two hours of sitting her ass on the computer with Felicity next to her and watching, Sara finally found what serum Slade used on Felicity and where he got it from.

Sara frowned at this. "Exogene?"

"What's that?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know. Let me look it up," Sara said. When she tried to access the files, it DENIED her entrance. She cursed.

"May I give it a try?" Felicity asked. Sara wasn't sure in letting Felicity use the control but decided to give it a go.

"Be my guest," Sara rolled her chair aside and let Felicity take the reins in this one.

It only took five minutes before Felicity finally got the green APPROVED from the computer. She finally had access to the file titled EXOGENE.

Both Felicity and Sara were shocked when they read what the Exogene was. A toxic gene therapy treatment that caused regular human cells to mutate from minimum to maximum degree. It came from LexCorp, Alexander Luthor's company as part of a project called Everyman Project. They realize that it's not Mirakuru. It's something far worse. Exogene created man-made meta-humans.

* * *

 

 


	9. The Hours

When Oliver and Diggle returned to the Clock Tower, Sara and Felicity were able to explain to them what was in the syringe. It wasn't Mirakuru. It was Exogene, an experimental toxic mutagen created by Alexander 'Lex' Luthor in order to create meta-humans, as in superpowers. According to files Felicity and Sara were able to gain access to, Exogene was part of a secret project Lex Luthor was working on called Everyman Project. It was a project that turned normal humans into meta-humans. Then Oliver and Diggle gave info that Slade stole the Exogene serum from LexCorp. They didn't know why Slade wanted Exogene for though.

"I...think I know the answer to that," Felicity spoke up, "Slade obviously wants an army of super soldiers right? So...I'm guessing the Mirakuru isn't enough. He wants something stronger. Exogene creates meta-humans. I'm guessing he wants a meta-human army as well. But...why me? Why would he test it on me?"

"Felicity, he could have taken any of us," Sara placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. Felicity could see bruises on the wrist where she grabbed. She regretted doing that.

"He could have chosen Diggle," Felicity pointed out while looking at him sorrowfully, "He could have taken Diggle but chose me instead. It looks like he has a very particular interest in me." She let out a small laugh but didn't find it to be amusing.

"It's not funny, Felicity," Oliver said sternly with arms crossed.

"I never said it was," she sighed and looked at him coldly. "I...I don't know what's going on. I don't know what the serum did to me."

"Besides that you're more sensitive to sound now and that your grip is a bit stronger than usual," Sara said, "Nothing much. So far, there's no other change."

"We're still going to keep an eye out just in case something happens," Oliver assured them all.

It still didn't satisfied Felicity. She didn't feel safe around them. She didn't know what sort of effect the serum did to her. What sort of meta-human abilities did she have? She didn't know. _What if I have I strength and accidentally tear Sara's arm out?_ _What if I shape-shift into a monster and eat Diggle?_ She didn't want to hurt anyone.

While the others discussed on keeping 12 hour watch on her, Felicity resided back into her mind, thinking about what she was seeing while she was left for dead in the morgue. She remembered it. She was still lying on the table with her limbs strapped and her vision remaining foggy. She felt the blood tears thickly running down her cheeks. She saw a shadow looming over her. She assumed it was Slade. But as the shadow leaned closer, she saw that it wasn't Slade. It was her father. Colton. Her hands would shake just thinking about it.

" _My baby girl_ ," he said while caressing her cheek. Felicity tried to scream but coughed up blood from her mouth. " _You shouldn't have run away from me_. _You're mine now_."

Back there, she felt her entire life draining. It was being sucked out of her. She didn't want to die. Not yet. She wanted to see Donna. She wanted to see Cooper. She wanted to see Rachel, Sara, Diggle or Oliver. She wanted to see her mother Evelyn. She didn't want to die without seeing their familiar faces. The people she loved. She didn't want to die like this.

She didn't remember what happened after that. She only remembered waking up and sitting up from the table, only to find Slade was gone and she was alone in the morgue. When she heard her name being called, she panicked and hid in a corner, thinking that it was her father yet again. She was lucky it was only Sara, Diggle and Oliver coming to her rescue. But she still didn't feel like herself. Her body felt like it was on fire, mostly her throat. It ached badly. And she couldn't stop hearing her father's voice in her head, telling her that he would find her no matter where she went. _It was only a nightmare_ , she kept telling herself, _it was only a nightmare_.

"Felicity." She jumped when she heard Sara's voice calling her name. She looked over at Sara who was giving her a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

She nodded but obviously didn't feel okay. She felt weird. She knew something was happening to her body. And she didn't like it. She felt too much energy going through her.

One other thing she did remember was Slade. He held her hand while she was convulsing. She squeezed it back tightly before her grip went limp. She didn't know why Slade held her hand. It was weird.

Felicity tried to focus on the main problem though. The Exogene. What was it doing to her? Why did her throat itch a lot? She had to have Sara give her throat lozenge to calm the itch, also known as cough drops or her personal favourite term _cough candy_. She liked the ones that tasted like cherry. She never found much honey in the ones that were supposed to taste like honey.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sara asked, "Just sit around here for hours and wait?"

"That's technically the plan," Oliver said.

"Seriously?" Felicity thought of it as the stupidest idea. "Stay down here for hours and see what happens? Are you guys really that crazy?"

"Well, we already know that you got injected with Exogene," Diggle said, "Now we have to see in what way it affected you."

"Or if the Exogene affected you at all," Oliver said, "If it did, when need to make when it will happen."

"You guys saw that I bled through the eyes," Felicity continued protested, "I don't see how more effective it can get...But fine. You guys want to sit here and see what happens. Fine. I'll do this your way."

And they waited.

* * *

 

**3 Hours Later....**

Diggle sat around polishing his gun. Oliver was doing exorcise on the salmon ladder. Sara was doing wing chun. And Felicity was reading a book. They've been sitting around for three hours, waiting for what might happen next. Felicity took another _cough candy_ for the itching in her throat was irritating her.

* * *

 

**5 Hours Later...**

"Do you have any three?" Felicity asked Sara as they were both playing poker while Diggle and Oliver were discussing about Slade.

"Nope. I have two queens, a five, two 2s and a joker," she said and immediately tossed the joker card away, "I don't know how that got in here."

Felicity took yet another _cough candy_. It was the fifth one she had eaten tonight.

"You keep eating that stuff, you'll get addicted," Sara warned her, "It's also getting annoying."

"My throat's been itching like crazy. They help." Felicity said while shaking the bag of cough candy in the bag. Sara laughed at this.

"That will certainly be your pregnancy craving."

* * *

 

**7 Hours Later...**

"Doesn't anyone want pizza?" Felicity was spinning around in her rolling chair when she asked this. She was already getting bored. And she was hungry. "I want pizza. I want meat lovers. Pepperoni. Italian sausage. And bacon."

"I could go for some pizza," Sara seconded the idea.

"Yeah me too," Diggle.

"Um, do I have to remind you guys that now it's not the time to eat pizza?" Oliver said to all three. This earned him a death glare from Felicity.

"Bring pizza or I eat you," she threatened. Everyone looked at her in shock, their eyes widening for how serious Felicity sounded when she said that. She didn't reply and took and took another cough candy.

Diggle looked at Oliver with a concerned look in his eyes. "Dude, order pizza. _Right_ now."

And so Oliver ordered a large meat lover's pizza and two Coca-Colas. Of course, he bought a smaller cheese pizza for Sara. She wasn't much of a meat lover's. Oliver, Diggle and Sara watched Felicity eat the pizza as if she had not eaten it in years or never tasted at all. She hummed in bliss with each other.

"Wow," she said with her mouth full, "It tastes different from when I remember. Is it from a new place?"

"No, it's the same pizza parlour near Big Belly Burgers," Oliver explained.

"Well, it's delicious," she said, "I can taste the flavour bursting in my mouth. It's fantastic. The soda is a bit too spicy for me though. I can't drink it." Felicity had become very sensitive to taste, sound and smell. She mentioned that she smelled something gross and that it was coming from the refrigerator. It got worse when Diggle opened the fridge. There was a block of rotting cheese in the fridge. It must have been there for weeks. Felicity urged Diggle to throw it away... _far_ away.

She then began spinning around her chair and laughing to herself. She was also craving Nutella. She wanted Nutella. She wanted to eat the entire jar of Nutella. It even raised the question: Is the effects of Exogene making her act weird or did she smoke weed? They guessed both. She even began to feel uncomfortable with her ponytail. She yanked it off, letting her hair fall loose. She also took off her glasses when she noticed her vision was being blurrier with them on. Oliver also found that odd as well.

* * *

 

**12 Hours Later...**

Felicity simply laid on the medical bed with her forearm covering her eyes and groaning of boredom. Of course, she also felt she was having a splitting headache. She felt like she was coming down from a hangover. She ate pizza. She ate an entire bag of cough candies. And she ate an entire jar of Nutella. She now felt her head was about to explode. _Worst and best 12 hours ever_.

Diggle approached her with a glass of water and Tylenol. "I'm thinking this might make things better."

Felicity gratefully took the Tylenol and glass of water. Her head was splitting. "Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital?"

"No," she grunted, "You guys never go to a hospital. Why should I? Besides, I'm feeling better now. The headache is going away."

"I still think we should call your mom," Sara suggested. Felicity simply shook her head.

"No, she'll freak out. She'll freak out more when she finds out I got kidnapped by my own boss. Which is not cool, by the way. What excuse should I give her?"

"Tell her that you got locked in the girl's bathroom and you couldn't get," Diggle said.

Sara booed at his ridiculous idea before throwing a crumpled ball of paper at him. It bounced off his head and Diggle immediately swatted it away. Both Oliver and Felicity laughed.

"I can't tell my mom I got locked inside a girl's bathroom for 20 hours," Felicity chuckled though she was being serious about the situation, "How am I going to explain the bruises to her? I still have the mark on my arm where Slade injected me. How am I going to explain that to her? This is going to be the second time she'll see me bruised and once she _does_ see me, she's going to throw a fit."

"Figure something out, you're smart," Diggle said.

"I'm an IT expert, not Sherlock Holmes," Felicity said, "I don't know how to cover up a crime. Does this mean I can go home?"

Oliver immediately opposed. "I don't know if it's still safe for you to go home yet. A side from becoming more sensitive to sound and taste, and having massive cravings, we don't really know what the Exogene did to you. We still need to know what might happen."

Felicity protested irritably. "It's been 12 hours, Oliver. 12 hours and nothing happened. I'm bored and I'm tired. I want to go home. Can I go home? I really want to go home."

"What if something happens once you walk out that door?" he asked.

"Then stop me," she says, "Tackle me football style. But so far, nothing happen. So can I please go home? I really am tired. I want to get some sleep. I have work to do tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to press charges on Slade for kidnapping you?" Sara asked in concern. Felicity refused however. Sara couldn't imagine Felicity actually letting Slade get away with it. Of course, she did understood why Felicity would refuse to report the kidnapping to the SCPD. Felicity wasn't exactly attacked at home. She was attacked here at the Foundry. Also, Detective Lance would ask for a lot of questions. What they were doing at Verdant after being shut down and why would Slade want to kidnap Felicity Smoak? Yeah, everyone would rather keep this incident to themselves. Of course, it wasn't fair Felicity would allow him to get away with it.

Felicity immediately opened up her laptop and started typing quickly. The others looked at her puzzled. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Unfortunately, Sara and I had to hack into LexCorp in order to find the Exogene files. With it's strict protection system, there's a big possibility that they'll trace the hacking signal back to my computer, which means that authorities will hunt us down," Felicity explained, "What am I doing? I'm misdirecting the signal."

"To where?" Diggle asked.

"Queens Consolidated main computer in the CEO office," she said, "Your computer, Oliver."

"My computer?" Oliver frowned at her, "Why my computer?"

"Because as far as I'm concerned," she continued, "It's no longer your computer. It's Slade's now." She gave Slade a devious smile. It took a while before everyone got the message. Sara and Diggle smirked at her proudly. Oliver, however, looked concern.

Sara chuckled. "You are one sneaky bitch." And they high-fived.

"You do realize that Slade is going to find out it was you that sent the signal to his computer for Luthor to trace," Oliver said, "Once that happens, Slade is going to track where the signal came from and will track you down."

"Maybe I want him to know it was me," she muttered under her breath.

"What about Isabel?" Sara asked.

"I'll take care of that as well," she said, knowing exactly what to do.

Felicity driving home a few minutes later. Nothing else happened after leaving the nightclub. She didn't turn into the Hulk or anything. So far, the only thing she felt was tiredness, an unbearable itch in her throat and very low energy. She prayed she wouldn't crash as she drove home. Sara offered her a ride home but Felicity politely refused her offer as well as the same offer from Oliver and Diggle. They meant well but she would rather drive than leaving her car alone at the nightclub.

She needed to get home. She was too tired and scared. She thought of calling Donna but didn't want her to worry. It was too late to call her right now. It's almost 8 in the morning. She was kidnapped since 10 in the morning of yesterday. She was more than 12 hours away from her home, away from her warm bed, away Donna, away from the cat and away from...

Taking a last decision, she makes a right turn, opposite way from where she was going. She needed something to do first. She didn't want to go home right now. All she would find was the emptiness of her home, aside from the cat. She needed comfort and knew exactly where to find it.

She drove over to the orphanage where she knew she would find her comfort there.

Rachel Roth.

Felicity immediately spotted her sitting on the top of the staircase, drawing on a scrap of paper with a black crayon as she usually did. _My little girl_. She meant the entire world to Felicity, aside from Oliver, Donna, Sara and other people she cared about. It had been a week since she saw Rachel but it felt like forever.

When Rachel saw her, she quickly bolted from the stairs and practically threw herself into her arms. Felicity embraced her tightly. She missed her.

* * *

 

_"So, what exactly am I supposed to do here?" Felicity asked the caretaker of the orphanage. Felicity got into this program where she was supposed to be a substitute foster parent for kids that didn't trust being adopted by strangers. They were supposed to be temporary parents. There was a sign up for it and Felicity volunteered, something she wanted to do besides working at Queens Consolidated and earn some extra money. Felicity was assigned to a six year old girl named Rachel Roth. The caretaker spoke to her about Rachel before showing her the place around. Rachel was apparently found in Gotham in an alleyway next to a dead woman that had her guts spilled out. They assumed she was her mother. Rachel was holding her hand when they found her. "She's dead," that was the only thing she said before being brought here. The police wanted to send her to a psychiatrist to have her evaluated for any signs for psychosis but until they get a warrant, the girl was stuck here with no one allowed to adopt her until she was investigated. It's a sad story but Felicity had teenie tiny question..._ _**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SIGNING ME UP WITH HER FOR THEN?** _ _**If you guys think she's dangerous, why the hell are you dragging me into this?** _

_"We're to ensure trust among our children. They don't really trust being adopted by other people. They think they'll make them forget about their own parents. It's deniability, I assure you. There were even a few incidents where some orphans become violent at the presence of the stranger that tries to adopt them," she says.._

_"Could be worse. I saw this movie where a kid at an orphanage kept throwing darts at people so they wouldn't adopt him," Felicity told her._

_"Yes, well, one of them threw a knife and ended up in juvenile prison for a while," she said._

_"Oh. Has Rachel done anything involving violence?" Felicity asked._

_"No, not really. But she doesn't seem to talk to anyone. She is always cooped up inside reading books and drawing. And her drawings are quite eerie."_

_"How so? Is she drawing trees with heads? Curiosity, by the way."_

_"She is always drawing these birds. These horrible black birds. They're ravens."_

**_Okay, that is certainly disturbing_ ** _._

_"So, you're hoping I could straighten her out by leaving her in my care."_

_"Only in the weekends. We don't plan on letting the children live with substitute foster parents, knowing that there will come a day when the child gets attached to the substitute or the substitute gets attached to the child."_ _**Oookay. That's kind of stupid. What if the substitute actually ends up being the official foster parent?** _ _**You really didn't think this through, did you?** _ _But it was all right, as long as the little girl didn't end up putting a pillow at Felicity face in the middle of the night, everything would be just peachy._

_The caretaker guided her to the bedroom where Rachel was staying. At least she wasn't staying in an isolated bedroom. At least six more kids slept in here. It was entirely empty except for a little girl sitting on the window-seat, drawing._ _**I'm guessing that must be Rachel Roth.** _

_"Rachel!" the caretaker called out as they walked towards the window where she was sitting. The little girl turned to face them. She was about six. Her face was small and pale with pinkish shadows beneath her ice blue eyes and her hair was wavy and black like...well, like raven wings. "Rachel, this is your substitute foster parent. She will be taking care of you for the weekends. Please try to get along with her."_

_She stared at Felicity attentively. She didn't say anything._

_"Hi, Rachel, my name is Felicity Smoak," Felicity smiled at her and Rachel smiled back softly._

 


	10. Arrest

"Do you have the schedule for the next board meeting, Miss Rochev?" Slade asked Isabel who stood next to his desk. He would look over at the desk every now and then where Felicity Smoak sat. Her computers were untouched and her personal items were still there. She wasn't here yet. He wondered if she was trying to avoid him, not knowing how to look at him in the face without screaming bloody murder in the building.

"Yes, you're next board meeting is on Wednesday with Mr. Lex Luthor," she said to him, "On Friday, you have a meeting with Mr. Bruce Wayne. Tomorrow, you have a meeting with Arthur Light -."

"Cancel my tomorrow board meeting with Arthur Light, I have other important things to do tomorrow," he told her and typed on the Q-Pad

"What things?" she asked without looking up from the device.

"Is it any of your business to know?" It's not. Slade was planning on paying Felicity a visit after work, to see what sort of changes the Exogene did to her.

Now he would have to deal with Oliver Queen coming into his office. Slade thought of kicking him out of the building and forbid him from coming near the building. After all, it's _his_ company now. _But where's the fun in that, not having to torture him with my constant presence in the building?_ There was no fun in that. Still, he wasn't in the greatest mood to deal with him. He was already standing in front of Isabel.

"Detective Quentin Lance and three more cops are in this building to arrest you for the attempt of murder of Felicity Megan Smoak," he said. Isabel said nothing. She remained stoic as ever. Oliver was pissed off.

"Attempt?" Slade spoke up.

"Don't act like you don't know," Oliver snapped at me, "You kidnapped Felicity and injected her with an illegal untested drug fabricated by LexCorp. SCPD has enough evidence to send you to jail."

"What makes you sure Isabel and I have anything to do with it?" Slade asked him plainly.

"SCPD found traces of fingerprints on the leather straps used to hold Felicity down. Not to mention fingerprints on the syringe," Oliver explained.

Slade never left fingerprints behind though. He was wearing gloves at the time. That was odd. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen but unless you have thorough evidence that my partner has any involvement with Felicity Smoak's kidnapping, you have no right to speak to him that way," Isabel says coldly, "This is no longer your company. You have no authority at this moment." 

"Actually, there is someone with more authority than you."

They turned their attention to the doorway and to their surprise, there stood Felicity Smoak, leaning against the door-frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a black dress with a white Peter Pan collar and leather belt around her waist, and her lips were painted in wine red. She looked like Wednesday Addams. She no longer wore her ponytail, her blonde locks cascading over her shoulders. And of course, she does not look happy.

"My arm still itches, by the way," she stated while glaring at Slade. 

Slade looked at Isabel. She was in complete shock seeing Felicity still standing and alive.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a hiss. 

"Alive, thank God," Felicity said. "I have a migraine and an itchy throat no thanks to you two." 

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, Miss Smoak," Isabel suggested with a teasing smirk.

"Do you know a thing about karma? It can be a bitch sometimes," she said. This was the first time Slade heard her use that word before and it was sort of unnerving. He wondered if it was a good idea to be at her bad side. 

Detective Quentin Lance and three more cops appeared into the office.

"Isabel Rochev, you're under arrest for the attempt of murder against Felicity Megan Smoak," the detective said as he handcuffed her wrists behind her back. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Isabel shouted in surprise. "I didn't do anything wrong!" 

"Fingerprints of Felicity's captor were identified to be yours," Quentin said. 

Isabel was dumbstruck at this as the police arrested her. "Isabel Rochev, you're under arrest for the attempt of murder against Felicity Megan Smoak. You have the right to remain silence. Anything you say will be used against you at court. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney -."

"Oh, shut up and take me to jail. You're boring me!" she snapped.

"Isabel, I'll call your lawyer this afternoon," Slade said to her calmly. 

"Good," she said as she was being dragged out of the office by another cop but took a quick glance at Felicity, "This is _not_ over."

"Who says that it is?" she said rhetorically, looking serious. She seemed different, very different.

Once Isabel was gone, Oliver approached Detective Lance.

"What about Slade Wilson?" he asked, giving Slade a glare.

"Were you aware of Isabel Rochev's attempt against Felicity Smoak's life?" the detective asked me.

"No, not really," Slade lied, "I'm simply perplexed for what she did."

"Well, since Mr. Wilson had nothing to do with Isabel's attempt of murdering Felicity Smoak, I think there's no reason to arrest him right now," he said, "Of course, if there's anything you need to tell me, Mr. Wilson, please call us."

"Will do," Slade smiled. "I will do everything in my power to make things right. I will make sure Miss Rochev learns her lesson."

"Okay then," the detective sighed, "I better get going again. I'm glad you're all right, Miss Smoak." Then he left.

"Felicity, you can go home if you want to," Oliver said to her but she simply shook her head.

"I thought I'd get some work around here," she said to him. 

Something is wrong with her. Slade could tell from the look in her eyes. She looked more stern and perhaps colder. And she kept swallowing a lot as if she had a frog in her throat. _What did the Exogene do to her?_

Oliver reluctantly nodded at her before leaving the office. 

It seemed that he trusts Slade wouldn't do anything to her. He was correct. There were too many witnesses for Slade to lay a hand on her, and there were security cameras in every corner. She and Slade were  alone but he didn't feel alone. Thousands of eyes were watching them even if they weren't present.

"Glad to have you back, Miss Smoak," Slade told her. 

"Good to be back," she stood up straight and patted the skirt of her dress.

"I was afraid you were dead. I thought I had to clear out your desk and deliver your personal items to your aunt." The reminder of it made her stiffen. 

"I appreciate the effort but that no longer will be necessary. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, I need you to make sure Isabel cancelled out my appointment with Arthur Light tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"Yes." He watched as she adjusted her glasses.

"Is everything all right?" Slade asked her with a hint of concern.

"Yes. A little bit shaken up from my recent event but I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem different today," Slade told her. She frowned at him.

"...Have a good day, Mr. Wilson." And she returned to her desk. She worked all day in front of the computer. Slade  would look at her every now and then but she would not turn to look at him, not even a glance. She remained focused on her work. But Slade noticed something. She was looking at something on her computer on the Google website. Exogene. He already guessed that she set Isabel up, making it look like it was her instead of Slade. Why would she do? Would she have better plans for him? 


	11. Discovery

_"Make sure you call me every week to make sure everything's okay or if there's an emergency, or if you're homesick," Donna kept telling Felicity as the girl with glasses (but with black hair this time) unloaded the luggage from the backseat of her car. Felicity thought Donna had a bad time coping with the fact she going to college. She was still Donna's little. She wouldn't stop crying all the way to the MIT._

_"I will, Mom. Don't worry, I'm fine." Felicity shut the backdoor after unloaded the last bag._

_"I'll miss you," she said smiling at her but Felicity could tell she was going to cry again._

_"I'll miss you too," Felicity said. After that, Donna drove away._

_Once she was gone, Felicity headed for the dormitories. One floor was where the girls slept while the other floor was where the boys slept._

_Felicity was having a bit difficulty trying to pull the luggage up the stairs. She tried asking for an elevator but there was no one managing the lobby. College kids moving in and out. Looked like being new to college had its disadvantages._

_Her gymbag slipped from the luggage and tumbled down the stairs._

_"Shit," she muttered._

_And that's how she met Cooper._

_He was coming up the stairs. He found her bag and returned it to her. He was a really great guy. He was handsome too...and a little bit of a douche._

_"You dropped this," he said to Felicity as he returned the bag to her._

_"Thanks."_

_"You know they have an elevator here, right?"_

_"Yeah, unfortunately, no one would tell me where it is."_

_"Yeah, you're going to get a lot of assholes here. I'm Cooper, by the way," he introduced himself, stretching out his hand._

_"Felicity...Smoak," she said as they shook hands. That's how their relationship began._

* * *

 

"Mr. Wilson," Lex Luthor stormed into Slade's office and he was not happy one bit. Slade remained stoic as Luthor continued ranting angrily. "If you think you can deceive me and then rob me without my awareness, you're dead wrong. I will no longer invest another dime on this company with criminals and thieves like you." 

Slade simply stared at him, his one eye narrowing. "What are you blabbering about?" 

"I'm talking about how you hacked into the computer system of my company and stole my files," Lex said. 

Slade simply looked out of the office where Felicity still sat at her desk, working through her Q-Pad. He had a very strong feeling she had something to do with this. Luckily, he was always one step ahead and already knew how to take care of the situation. 

Lex Luthor continued ranting. "Do you know how classified my files are? I can report you to the police, have you sued and thrown in jail!" 

"Of course you can, but you won't," Slade said quite confidently, "Do you want to know why? Because most of the files I stole from you are reports of an illegal project you and your company have been developing called Everyman Project and using a highly dangerous serum called Exogene to turn normal human beings into metahumans." 

Lex stared at Slade blankly. Clearly the man was processing what Slade was telling him. 

"You've had countless of volunteers die at your table while testing your serum on them repeatedly. And then you get rid of the bodies and have their existences erased as if they were never born," Slade said calmly with a confident smirk. "A normal person could never prove this and even if they did, they would be assassinated in the process. Yet, I'm not a normal man nor am I as easy to kill as you think. I have all the evidence of the Exogene, the Everyman projects and the names of the volunteers you erased from existence. Fortunately for you, I have no interest in taking your illegal project to the SCPD or the FBI. I have something else in mind and it's something I know you might find most grateful." 

"What exactly do you mean by this?" Lex asked. 

Slade made a head gesture towards Felicity who was oblivious of the conversation. Lex looked at her direction before looking back at Slade. 

"What about the IT girl?" Lex asked. 

"A week ago, I kidnapped Miss Smoak and injected the Exogene serum into her veins," Slade explained, "As you can see, she still lives which means the serum worked on her." 

Lex's eyes widen at the news. "It worked." 

Slade shrugged. "To some extent. She still lives but the effects of the serum that took over her are still unknown. I'm still keeping an eye out for any strange activities. Once she does expose her abilities, that is where you will be helping me. I need her blood for something personal. A combination of the Exogene in her veins and the Mirakuru in mine will be a great advantage for me."

"And exactly do you need the two serum for?" Lex asked. 

"You had your secret of the Everyman Project,  let me keep mine for myself," Slade sighed. It was almost a growl. "However, if things go well, I might let you in on my plans. For now, I need something from you." 

"All I care is that I want to know how the serum worked so tell me exactly what you need from me," Lex said. 

"First, I need a hideout to keep the Arrow from intervening. LexCorp will do just fine," Slade said, "The second thing I need is a bio-transfuser from S.T.A.R. Labs." 

"And the third?" 

"Neurotoxin from a Phoneutria fera..." 

* * *

It's been only a week since the incident and Felicity was feeling like herself again. She was the same talkative self again and for the first time, the others were actually glad she was a chatterbox again. In Diggle's words, it was hallelujah for him. Oliver was glad Felicity was feeling better. And Sara was non-stop asking Felicity to hang out with her at the mall. Felicity felt overcrowded though. She had work to do and afterwards, she was hanging out with her aunt Donna. Donna was trying to hang out with her niece every second she had and Felicity don't want to disappoint her. They were going ice-skating today. _Yeah...I'm terrible at ice-skating. I'm clumsy enough, let alone having me fall on my ass every time I step on ice on blades_ , she thought.

She was just finishing up work. Being Slade's executive assistant was a bit weird and scary. Felicity got paranoid every time she got near him, especially now that Isabel was free from changes and now taken out of jail. Felicity avoided Isabel as much as possible. Felicity would only approach his office when she wasn't around and would look around cautiously before heading for the women's restroom. It was already five o' clock. Donna wanted Felicity to show up at six. Felicity sighed before walking into Slade Wilson's office. It used to be Oliver' office. _Not anymore, unfortunately_. Luckily, Isabel wasn't there. _Thank God_.

She couldn't leave the building without her boss knowing or without his permission. _If I am not allowed to leave the building, I'm screwed_. She hadn't spoken to Mr. Wilson since Miss Rochev's arrest, only a few times when she had to. But she would not interact with him, no matter how much he tried to get her attention.

Felicity knocked on the door frame first before entering his office. He was looking into the Q-Pad. She don't know what he was doing nor do she want to know. She just wanted to get this over with and leave.

"Mr. Wilson."

He didn't respond. Felicity immediately realized what he's doing. Silent treatment. If she wouldn't talk to him, he wouldn't talk to her. _How childish of him_. Moving on.

"I'm actually leaving right now. I have evening plans today, so, I left a few things you wanted me to do on the desk - I mean, I left a few files for you on the desk you asked me to do a few...hours...ago. I'll just go now. Have a good evening."

Felicity turned to leave but he stopped her on her tracks. "And what makes you think you're done working?"

The blonde girl slowly turned around to look at him sharply "I've done my job. Besides, I wasn't even asking permission. I'm just informing you that I have evening plans that require my attention."

"...With your mother, I suppose," he said without looking up from the Q-Pad.

"Yes..." Felicity said with concern in her voice now. Slade knew of her aunt now. He met Donna. He knew how much Felicity meant to Donna. Now he knew Felicity had evening plans with her. He was up to something, Felicity could tell. Three days ago, Lex Luthor stormed furiously into Queens Consolidated to confront Slade about his computer being hacked and having his files stolen. Felicity thought Lex Luthor would stop investing in Queens Consolidated. However, after an hour talking, Slade and Lex shook hands likes friends, and he left Queens Consolidated, much to her confusion. _What the fuck was that all about?_

"Does Oliver know about your mother?...Forgive me, your _aunt_. What _did_ happen to your mother, Miss Smoak?" he asked, finally looking up at her with a smirk. That on eye of his. It freaked her out. But the way he was speaking to her, it was making her insides boil as anger grew.

"Sorry to say this, but I don't think it's any of your business," she said to him almost sternly.

"Does Oliver know about your mother not _really_ being your mother? Does he know about your past Felicity Smoak?"

"...Have a good evening, Mr. Wilson."

"I did not say you could leave."

"...Sorry," I said darkly. "May I leave, please?"

"You may, yes."

 _Urgh. Monday is definitely a total **fuck you** day_ , she thought. _Yeah, I cursed in my mind and I don't give a shit. Fuck you, Slade_. _Fuck you!_

She left Queens Consolidated and headed over to her car. The parking lot seems empty. There were still a few cars parked, including Slade's black car. It's a Lamborghini. _Shit_. _That thing's expensive._ _Can't he use the money he spent on that car on charity instead? Jeez_. She was tempted to write FUCK YOU on the windshield with her lipstick but she didn't want to give him a reason to call the SCPD on her, so, she would just leave it. Besides, it something she would never do, especially if she wanted to keep her job which she loved dearly.

Felicity was searching for her keys through her purse but couldn't find them. _Damn it. Where are my keys?_

She suddenly hear footsteps. Loud footstep.

"Hello?" No one answered.

She felt like she was being watched and followed. Felicity hurried to her car. Keys or no keys. She was getting her car open one way or another. She tried using the nail-file, something she learned from the movies even if it was a stupid move. But something was better than nothing, Donna always said. The louder the footstep got, the shakier her hands would get. Unfortunately, the door wouldn't open. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, her instincts kicked in and she swung a fist to hit her stalker in the face only to have her wrist captured in a grasp. It was Slade. Part of her was glad that it wasn't her father but part of her felt like she was in big trouble for almost punching her boss in the face.

"You seem a bit peaked today, Miss Smoak." His grasp was really tight and Felicity tried very hard not to show pain. Still... _OW. OW. OW_.

"Sorry...Can you let go, please? You're hurting my arm," she said. Felicity she shouldn't be apologizing to him though. He was the one who nearly scared the hell out of her. Also, he was the murderer of Moira Queen and other innocent people.

He didn't move. He didn't make any moves to let go of her wrist. Felicity was afraid he was going to break wrist or do something bad to her. To her surprise, he actually let go. That was going to leave a bruise in the morning. She mentally sighed of relief.

"Are you all right?"

"What do you want?" Slade showed her car keys in his hands.

"You left these on your desk," he said, "I thought you might be looking for them."

Felicity mentally slapped herself in the face. _I should have known I left my keys on my desk. Stupid again._

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately," she mumbled before snatching the keys from his hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Felicity opened up the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"I hope you don't tell anyone I almost punched you in the face. I mean, it was an accident. Well, it wasn't an accident because I really was going to punch you intentionally thinking you were someone else but since you're not that someone else, I sort of...I don't see why I'm still talking to you. Not that I don't want to talk to you. It's just that...No, I think that's it." She pursed her lips.

He chuckled darkly.

"And who is this someone if I must know Miss Smoak?" he asked.

"Like everything else, Mr. Wilson, I don't think it's any of your business," she kept telling him that.

"May I ask why? I understand that I must not interfere into people's lives but I can tell that something is bothering you even before your current incident. Do I need to remind you that last week you were smashing your face against the windows in your sleep? Now why would you do such a thing, unless you are going completely mad?"

"Why can't you just leave it alone? I don't need to talk to you about this." She was getting very impatient with him right now. _Why does he even care?_

"You do realize that if you don't tell me, I might investigate myself."

"Fuck off Colton!" she snapped at him.

His eye widened at me when I said that. I was shocked as well. Did I really just say my father's name out loud? And did I just cursed at Slade?

"...I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Miss Smoak -."

I quickly slammed the door closed and shoved the car key in the ignition. Slade kept knocking on my door but I refuse to open it. Once the car started I drove away as quickly as possible. Slade's right. Something _is_ wrong with me.

* * *

 

_**Australia**..._

_"Wade?"_

_Slade's brother was stabbing an old man in an alleyway. Slade stared in shock as Wade kept thrusting the knife into the old man's gut repeatedly, blood splattering onto his face and the old man pleading and crying out. Slade remembered exactly how many times Wade stabbed him. 15 times. Afterwards, the old man dropped dead. Wade leaned down and stole a wallet from the old man's beige jacket. **Is that what it was all about?** **Over some fucking wallet**. _

_Wade turned around and was surprised that Slade was standing right behind him. Slade stared at him in disbelief, realizing that his own brother was capable of murder._

_Wade's face turned stoic again as he hid the wallet in his black jacket while looking around for any witnesses before he brushes past Slade._

_"Sorry you had to see that," he said, "Let's get out of here."_

_The two half-brothers walked down the sidewalk pass a few buildings. They resided in the most dangerous part of Sydney. Wade liked it here because of the strip clubs. Slade was not allowed to go in because he was a minor. He still thirteen. Slade didn't want to go anyways. Luckily, it was nighttime and almost no one was around to hear them argue about what just happened in the alleyway._

_"An old man, Wade! An old man! What the heck is wrong with you!?" Slade snapped at Wade. He kept getting in front of his older brother. And sometimes had to walk backwards because Wade wouldn't stop._

_"Shut up," Wade muttered, "People can hear you."_

_"What people? No one is here! It's nighttime! No one's here but the two of us walking!"_

_"What do you want me to do, huh?" he finally stopped in his tracks. "We needed the money. Do you want to starve to death? Because I'll let you starve. Besides, I asked nicely. It's not like he had a whole life ahead of him. I practically did him a big favour."_

_"Are you even listening to yourself?"_

_"Loud and clear," Wade growled_

_"I know that you want money for us but that does not mean you can just go around stabbing people!" Slade waved his arms around in protest._

_"Oh, really, and what are you going to do about it?" Wade shoved him backwards, "You gonna tell on me to the police. Do you what they'll do? They'll arrest me and then they're sending you back to Dad. Do you really want that?"_

_Slade didn't want to go home but didn't like it when Wade kept blackmailing him about it. Wade may be older than Slade but Slade was not a little kid anymore._

_"...Fuck...you," Slade hissed before going opposite way his brother was going._

_Hours later, his brother returned to the empty warehouse where they were living in secret. A building with boarded windows and door. They had to sneak through the basement to get inside the building. Slade was lying down on the mattress looking up from the ceiling but when he heard Wade come in, he turned to his side so he wouldn't look at him. Slade didn't even want to look at him._

_"Hey, Slade, listen. I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to kill that old man in front of you," Wade said._

_"But you do not regret killing the old man," Slade said distastefully._

_"I did what I had to do," Wade said, "I bought groceries."_

_"You first went to the stripper club, then you bought groceries."_

_"Listen, I need you to do me a favour," Wade said._

_"What?" Suddenly, the wallet Wade stole from the old man flopped next to Slade's mattress. It was still stayed with blood._

_"I need you to burn the wallet with everything inside it. I already have the money. You can get rid of the rest so the police won't find it on me."_

_Slade opened up the wallet. There was the guy's credit card, license and ID. The name of the old man. Abraham Kane. There were also mini pictures. One was of an old woman, probably his wife. The picture was him and his wife, and a little girl between them. She had brown hair and brown eyes. The last picture was of the little girl alone. She looks about a year younger than Slade. He took the photo from the wallet and flip it over where her name was written on the back. ADDIE._

* * *

 

_"Fuck off, Colton!"_

That name Felicity mentioned, it made Slade curious of who it was. Whoever it was, it filled Felicity Smoak with hatred and feared. It must have been someone she knew. Slade looked through the computer for the man Felicity mentioned involuntarily before driving away. He thought he should have stopped her from leaving. Slade should have ripped the door out and pulled her out of the car. But his morality forbade him from doing so. His brother Wade would have said "Morality? What morality?" But Wade never understood the true meaning of morality even if it kicked him in the ass.

COLTON.

There were plenty of names popping up on the screen. One of them was a boy named Colton Burpo, a four year old boy that came back from the dead and claimed he saw heaven. But Slade didn't think Felicity was referring to _that_ Colton. It made him more curious. _Who is Colton?_ Then he typed in COLTON SMOAK. The picture of a man popped up on the screen along with a few newspapers articles. A broad-shouldered man, rough-looking with black hair and crow's foot in the outer corners of his eyes. He was giving an unnerving smile at the cameras as he was being dragged into a police station.

COLTON SMOAK. AGE 43. ARRESTED 24 TIMES. ATTEMPT OF MURDER. THEFT. 5 RAPES. 1 FAILED ATTEMPT OF RAPE. WIFE EVELYN SMOAK COMMITTED SUICIDE. 4 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER CALLS 9-1-1. CASE STILL IN INVESTIGATION. CASE NEVER SOLVED. COLTON SMOAK ROAMS FREE.

Slade saw a picture of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking almost exactly like Felicity's aunt Donna. That must have been Felicity's mother. Her real mother. Another picture of a four-year-old Felicity Smoak appeared on one of the articles, with black hair instead of blonde hair. She looked really sad, unlike the other photographs where she was smiling. This man. Colton Smoak, was her father.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wilson," one of the security guards came into his office, an African-American. "There's a man up here. He just walked in without authorization."

"Unless he has a reason to be here, kick him out now," Slade told him, he would not have strangers walking in like it was their home.

"He says he's looking for executive assistant Felicity Smoak."

To confirm his suspicions, Slade asked the security guard to let him in. And just as he suspected, it was Felicity's father, Colton Smoak. He looked a lot older than in the photos. Of course, these articles were years go. And was also carrying a bag. Food from Big Belly Burgers. He seems a bit disappointed. Of course, Felicity is not here which is why he seems disappointed. Should I tell him where she is right now?

"Is there something you need?" Slade asked. If this man was just as bad as the article said, Slade wouldn't want this guy in the building nor did he want him near Felicity Smoak. If he was here to do harm towards the girl with glasses, Slade would not allow it. No one would lay a hand on her except for him. Slade made that perfectly clear to Isabel and the others.

"I'm looking for Felicity Smoak," the man named Colton said, "Is she around here?"

"She stepped out," Slade told him, "She won't come back until tomorrow."

"Oh. It was late, so, I thought I'd bring her dinner. I've brought her favorite. Do you know where she is right now so I can deliver it to her?" he asked, trying to sound polite but Slade immediately detected the lies coming from him.

Slade stood up from behind his desk and adjusted his tie. He tried to be as civilized as he can as long as this man did not try to attack. It would end badly either way.

"I am unaware of her whereabouts," Slade was not lying to him. He know that she had evening plans with her aunt but didn't know where she went. He would find out later. Not so he could tell this Colton man, but so he could spy on her and what way did the Exogene affected her. "You can come back tomorrow when she's at work if you wish."

"Well, I was hoping of talking to her in private at dinner. Do you know where she lives?"

Slade frowned at him. He did not like Colton at all.

"No," he lied. Slade almost never lie. But in this occasion, it was necessary.

The man frowned and pursed his lips.

"You can come back tomorrow if you like," Slade told him.

"...Very well."

Then, Colton left by escort. Once he left, the security guard came back to check on Slade, even if it wasn't necessary.

"Do not allow that man enter the building ever again, do we have an understanding?" Slade said firmly and the guard nodded.

Felicity Smoak should be warned about this even if she wouldn't want to hear it from him.

* * *

 

Her mother Evelyn never took Felicity ice-skating. It was always Donna or her uncle Michael that took her ice-skating. Felicity was a clumsy one in ice-skating though. She kept falling on her ass every now and then. And she'd have to change pants. Ice was made of water. The two woman laughed all the while. Felicity loved hanging out with Donna. Working for the Arrow was fun and all but it felt good to get away from it sometimes, spend some time with her family, or whatever is left of it. She and Donna were having milkshakes afterwards. Felicity always like the chocolate milkshake while Donna liked the mango one. _Ew_. Felicity never liked mango. It's just weird.

"So, what's he like?" she asked, giving Felicity _the look_. She always gave Felicity that _"Is he your boyfriend?"_ look. Felicity had to make it pretty clear that Oliver Queen was not her boyfriend.

"Oliver and I are just friends, Mom."

"No, not him," she said, "The guy that was in your apartment earlier. You know. Mr. Wilson?"

Felicity's eyes eyes widened and she nearly choked on the shake. _What?_ Donna thought that Slade and Felicity are... _No!_ Felicity thought in panic _No! No! No! No! Nooooooooooo_. _That's never gonna happen ever. I rather be dead first than dating Slade Wilson. Just put a bullet in my head and that's it_. _God please no_.

"What? No, Mom. No. Mr. Wilson and I are not dating," she said, "I already told you, he's my boss."

"Thank God then," Donna sighed of relief. _Why is she relieved?_ Felicity thought in surprise. Usually, Donna would be disappointed if Felicity didn't have a boyfriend.

"What's that's supposed to mean? I'm a bit surprised you don't sound disappointed by me not having a boyfriend for once, not that it's not a good thing though," Felicity said.

"Well, I'm just saying that he's a little bit, how do I put this nicely...scary. I mean, with the eye-patch and all, he looks like a pirate."

"Wow. I hope he never has to hear you saying that, Mom. He doesn't take offense quite lightly."

"It was a compliment," Donna smiled, "Does he get angry that easily?"

"You have no idea," Felicity took another sip from her milkshake.

"You know, Felicity, you should really be careful with guys like him. Who knows if he'll be the next -."

"Oh, Mom, I really don't want to talk about that, especially right now that I'm enjoying my night off. Please don't ruin it for me," Felicity begged, her eyes pleading to drop the conversation.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Donna apologized, taking her niece's hand in hers. "I didn't mean like that. All I'm trying to say is that I think he's too old for you. And people that are too old for you can be a real problem. That's all I'm saying."

"I'm a big girl, Mom," Felicity assured her, "I know how to take care of myself, really."

"Hope you're right."

After they drank they milkshakes, they left the ice-skating ring. Donna already called a cab and was going to head back to her motel. Felicity offered her a ride but Donna gratefully rejected her offer.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay without me tonight?" she asked with concern. The cab has already arrived and the driver seems a bit in a hurry to get out of here. The city is so impatient these days.

"I've had the flu before and I've taken care of myself. I think I can survive."

"Hey, lady, hurry the hell up! I got somewhere else to be!" the cab driver yelled out irritatingly.

"Fuck off!...I said fuck off!" Donna snapped back at him. And Felicity's eyes widened in surprise. _Wow Mom_. Donna looked at Felicity with a smile. "You can wait for a few minutes, you bastard!"

Donna embraced Felicity before entering the cab. As soon as she left, Felicity headed back to her car. It was really cold and she clung her beige leather jacket around her body tightly. She kept her hair down as well. For some reason, she was actually getting tired of wearing a ponytail. It was giving her a headache.

As Felicity walked past an alleyway, she realized she was being followed. Three men. Two white and one African-American. She didn't know how she caught sight of them but she did. They were following her. They kept whistling and calling her out. Felicity ignored them as she picked up the pace. _Keep going Felicity keep going_. _Don't let them know you're running_. _Just go by a nearby store or someplace public where they won't follow you._ If only there was a shop open, that is.

"Hey, where ya going?"

"Yeah, what's the hurry? Don't you want to hang out with us?"

 _You know what? Fuck it, I'm just gonna keep running_. Felicity ran as fast as she could and there came the chasing. _Great. I'm so in trouble here. Where's Oliver when you need him right now?_

Felicity parked her car a few feet away from the ice-skating ring. _Yeah, not the best idea_.

She ran and they keep chasing after her, and she wasn't fastest runner in the world. In other words, they were already catching up to her. When she got to her car, it was already too late.

One of them grabbed her. "Let go of me!" she yelled out. Felicity had already taken out her taser from her purse... _What? I **have** a taser_. She tased the African-American guy but got slapped in the face by the other guy. She kicked him in the gut. But the third guy wouldn't let go. "Get off!" she yelled. She couldn't see very well. Her glasses fell off her face and there was a lot of struggling.

When Felicity heard one of them take out a pocketknife, she shrieked. The men yelled out as she screamed and there were shattering sounds. The one that held her finally let go and they all dropped to the ground. It took only ten seconds before she stopped screaming. _Wow. That was long...What just happened?_

 _Where are my glasses?_ Felicity squinted her eyes to see where her glasses had fallen. They were right next to the front tires of her car. She picked them up and slipped them on. She wasn't prepared for what she saw though. The men that tried to assault her...they were on the floor unconscious with blood coming out of their ears. The windows from her car were shattered as well as the windows from a few buildings. Felicity looked around in shock. _Did I do that?_

She quickly took out her phone from her purse and called Sara.

_"Hello?"_

"Sara, it's me, Felicity. I need you right now. Something happened..."

Without knowing, she was being watched from a distance. A man in a black van recorded the event with his camera phone and sent it to a specific contact. 


End file.
